Ending and Beginning
by sun-moon-dreams
Summary: There is a new student in Gakuen Alice named Mikan Sakura. She is reunited with her childhood friend Hotaru Imaii. However, Mikan is not cheerful or gullible. She has a painful experience in her life and is now determined to get her REVENGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 1 – Starting Point**

"_Mikan…" a raven haired boy with green eyes looked at his lover's face while he used her lap as his pillow._

_The sakura petals flew in every direction._

_A girl with golden brown hair and hazel eyes looked at him with a gentle smile on her face. "What is it Natsuki?"_

"_I love you."_

_She looked at him curiously. "I love you too."_

_He smiled then his face became serious. "What will you do if I died?"_

_She laughed. "Don't be silly. We will never be separated."_

"_Mikan…"_

_She looked at him, now, her eyes were also serious but she smiled. "I'll go after you so that we won't be separated."_

_He shook his head and caressed her face. "If I die, I want you to be happy. Continue with your life, find someone you love. But please… don't forget about me."_

"Sakura-san…" the driver said.

Her eyes slowly opened.

"We're almost in the academy."

She nodded. She held her tears back. She won't cry now. She had cried too much already.

A blond teacher with amethyst eyes entered the classroom.

The students ignored him.

Narumi faked a cough. "Everyone! I would like to introduce to you a new student."

There, he caught the attention of his students.

He smiled. "Please come in."

All eyes looked at the new student with golden brown hair that ended to her waist and hazel eyes.

Of course except from a raven haired man with crimson eyes, Natsume who is sleeping with a manga on his head and his best friend R.

All were mesmerized by her beauty. But they also noticed so many alice controlling devices on her body.

She looked at the students with cold eyes.

"Please introduce yourself." Narumi said to her.

"Mikan Sakura. 15 years old. From America. Multi-alice user. Special Star. Dangerous Ability Class."

_Baka Baka Baka_

Mikan easily dodged the attacks of Hotaru's Baka Gun. When they were children, she would be hit by it but because of her training she dodged it easily.

The class was surprised. No one had successfully dodged that until now.

Mikan looked at Hotaru. "It's been a long time, Hotaru."

_Something's wrong._ Hotaru thought. She nodded.

Narumi laughed nervously. "Mikan-san, you will need to have a partner and the only one without a partner is Natsume Hyuuga."

The class protested.

"Do you agree? The both of you?" Narumi asked both of them.

Natsume took the manga off his head and stared at Mikan.

Mikan did the same.

They both shrugged.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

"Then your seat will be next to him, Mikan-san."

She nodded and went to her seat.

Narumi went out of the class.

The next period is mathematics. Their teacher is Jinno. He was not particularly happy with Mikan for she was sleeping on her desk while Natsume was sleeping with both of his feet on the table and a manga on his face. He tried calling their attention but failed. He got irritated and used his alice. Unfortunately, when it was about to reach them, it was blocked by Mikan's nullification alice which she usually activates whenever she goes to sleep.

Natsume and Mikan woke up. They were in a bad mood for someone disturbed their slumber. They both glared at Jinno.

Jinno swallowed. "The two of you! Solve the problem on the board!" He commanded not showing his fear.

They both stood up and went to the board.

Natsume began solving the problem while Mikan glared at Jinno then to the problem.

She wrote a single equation and encircled her final answer.

The class was surprised then some snickered.

"That's not how to do it."

"She doesn't even know how to do this."

Koko read Jinno's mind. _Where did she learn to do that?_ Jinno thought.

When Mikan was about to go back to her seat Jinno stopped her. "Sakura-san, I haven't thought that method yet."

She sighed then nodded. She wrote a long method with explanation written then she encircled her answer. She went to her seat.

Natsume finished his problem much earlier than her and is now sleeping again.

The class were in awe.

"I'll let them sleep because they already know the answer. Now all of you should listen." He told them.

The lunch bell rang. Students were all heading to the cafeteria.

Hotaru waited for Mikan whith her boyfriend Ruca.

Mikan saw them. She smirked. "We'll talk later, Hotaru, I don't want to ruin your lunch with your boyfriend."

Luca blushed.

Hotaru nodded.

"Then later." She bid them goodbye.

As she looked at the two of them heading to the cafeteria, she sighed. _If only that didn't happen, we will also be like them." _She thought.

She headed towards a sakura tree and touched it's trunk with her forehead and palms. Sakura petals flew with the wind. She sang softly.  
"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."

Tears flowed from her eyes. So much sadness engulfed her. She jumped and sat on a branch of the sakura tree. There she waited until her eyes dried. Then she remembered. "Natsume Hyuuga." She mumbled. She recalled the memories of her past.

It was then interrupted by the school bell that indicated that the afternoon classes are starting.

She sighed and jumped down. She brushed the dirt off her clothes and continued walking towards the classroom.

Before entering the classroom, she felt a presence and heard a man's voice. "I am the DA class teacher, Persona. I would like you to meet me after class to talk about a mission."

"Does this relate to the AAO?"

"Yes."

She nodded. When the presence vanished, she looked straight. _For me to continue to live, I need a purpose. That is revenge. Doing these missions is my first step._ She thought. _This is my __**Starting Point**__._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 2- Sometimes not knowing is better**

She activated her water alice that sucked out the liquids from all the AAO agents' body. Anywhere she went, all of the people who dared to defy her dropped dead. She went towards a room and opened it. She quickly grabbed the disk and transported outside the building. She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden the building is on fire. She waited. She raised her arms and opened the ground. The earth sucked the remnants of the building down. She transported back to the academy.

"Status?" a man that wore black all over with a white mask that covered half of his face asked.

"Mission Accomplish Persona-sensei." She answered and threw the disk to Persona.

"Good job Shinigami (Death God). You may rest now."

She nodded and transported herself to a sakura tree that she grew fond of as of now. She touched the tree with her palms. Her auburn hair swayed with the gentle wind. Half of her face was covered with her black mask. The moon shined towards the sakura tree that made it look like it is glowing. She sighed and decided to transport herself to her room.

Her room is large but she didn't need a large one. She only uses her room for resting and bathing so why bother with the other things?

Slowly she unmasked herself. Her hazel eyes remained cold. She changed into her nightwear and tucked herself to sleep.

Mikan went to the cafeteria to have some breakfast. When she opened the cafeteria doors, fan boys crowded around her, she hated crowds the most. The fan boys kept on talking and talking until she can't take it anymore.

A large hurricane threw the boys a good distance away from her. They were shocked. There was a long silence then she said "Stay away from me if you will do nothing but talking nonsense. If you ever come to me again with such a useless reason be prepared to die!"

She went to a special star reserved table and ordered her breakfast. All kept their distance but continued to stare at her.

Then a raven haired girl went towards Mikan's table with a blond haired boy.

Mikan looked at them and continued eating.

"Good morning Sakura-san." The blond greeted.

"Good morning Ruka. Please call me Mikan or something just not Sakura-san."

He nodded.

Hotaru sat across Mikan while Ruka sat beside Hotaru.

"Morning Hotaru."

Hotaru simply nodded and started devouring the crab brains that she had brought with her.

Ruka ordered.

Mikan noticed some of her classmates fidgeting towards their table.

"The six of you over there, do you need something?" she asked.

A curly pink haired girl started "I am Anna Umenomiya this is" she pointed to a straight navy blue haired girl, "Nonoko Ogasawara."

Mikan nodded.

She continued. She pointed to the others remaining. "Sumire Shōda, Yū Tobita, Yome Kokoro and Kitsuneme" (sorry I don't know the surname)

Mikan nodded while eating her breakfast.

"We would like you to be our friend." She blurted while shutting her eyes.

There was only silence.

Mikan was shocked. She thought that she wouldn't be able to make any friends because she is a very cold person. Slowly her lips curved into a smile. The crowd was surprised. The fans drooled. "Sure, why not?"

The group smiled happily.

"Then can we sit with you?" Sumire asked.

"Of course Permy, there are plenty of spaces."

Sumire looked at Mikan.

Mikan chuckled. "It'll be your nickname. Cute isn't it?"

Permy blushed.

Mikan laughed again.

The group chatted happily until the cafeteria doors opened. It was Natsume.

A girl went towards Natsume giving him a wink. After doing that she found out that her hair is burning. She was shouting in the hallway and asking for help.

Natsume sat beside Ruka, his bestfriend.

Mikan looked at him and decided to ignore him. She continued her breakfast however she felt someone staring at her and caught that it was no other than Natsume.

"What?" she asked.

He grunted.

She raised her brow. She must not lose to her emotions now. Definitely not. She knows what terrible things happen if someone loses his/her temper. She stood. "I'm finished eating. I'll go for a walk. Ja."

With that she transported herself to a sakura tree. She sat and rested her back to its trunk. She fell asleep.

"_Mikan run!" the boy shouted._

"_How can I leave you here, Natsuki?"_

"_Save ! Mikan!"_

"_I won't go without you!"_

"_I'll go after you. So please! Hurry up!"_

_Mikan nodded hesitantly and transported herself outside the building. She waited for him. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and nothing remained of the building. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Even a raven haired man with emerald eyes that she loved so much._

_Her tears fell like a waterfall. She fell on the ground. She can't stop herself from shaking and crying. She can't stop shouting his name. Even by doing this, nothing changed. He was dead. So was a part of herself. _

"Hey! Wake up!"

Slowly she opened her eyes. Traces of tears remained in her eyes. She saw a raven haired boy. "Natsuki?" she rubbed her eyes and looked at him. They look very similar but this man has red orbs. She sighed. "Sorry."

"Why are you crying? Who is Natsuki?" he asked. He didn't know why but he is very eager to know about this. And damn! Seeing her tears clenched his heart.

Mikan stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. When she was about to walk away, Natsume grabbed her wrists. "You didn't answer me."

"I do not need to answer you, Hyuuga. **Sometimes not knowing is better**."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 3 - Forever my heart will be with you**

The class was very noisy. Each has their respective conversations.

Then a blond teacher with amethyst eyes barged into the classroom.

"Good morning! My dear lovely students!" Narumi greeted

The students ignored him.

Mikan was staring at the scenery outside the window.

Natsume has his feet on the table and sleeping with a manga covering his face.

Hotaru was busy with the blueprints of her latest invention.

Ruka who was sitting beside Hotaru was petting his bunny.

Narumi faked a cough. "Everyone! There will be a singing contest to be held next week. A participant in each class is needed. So who wants to be our representative?"

The class was silent for a moment. Then almost all the girls were screaming and raising their hands. Almost. Except Hotaru and Mikan.

"Okay, so many of you want to join. Why won't we just have an audition and whoever has the best voice will enter." Narumi said.

The students approved.

"Then we will start now." He cheerfully said.

Koko was having a headache because he couldn't stop hearing the minds of the girls.

Mikan noticed this because he was sitting in front of her. She sighed. "Koko, take this." She said giving him an alice stone.

"What's this?" he asked, enduring the pain.

"Use that in order to stop your headache. It's a nullifying alice stone."

"Thank you so much." He said. He was really thankful because the fucking noisy thoughts made him feel like his head is going to burst.

Natsume watched them. "You have a nullifying alice?" he asked Mikan.

She nodded. "I'm a multi-alice user."

"Hn."

Their attention went to the singing girl in front. Her voice was that of a frog. The next girl was totally tone deaf. The next has a very high voice that made the students wince. Anna was next. So far, she has the most normal voice. Then it was Nonoko's turn. Her voice was peaceful. Next was Permy, she too has a good voice. All of the girls finished except for Mikan and Hotaru.

"Uhmm, Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan will you sing?" Narumi asked.

Hotaru pointed her Baka Gun to Narumi. "I won't. But that Baka over there might." She said pointing to Mikan.

All eyes turned to Mikan.

"I don't sing anymore, Hotaru." She said as she went out of the class.

The class was silent. It was just a simple statement but they saw her expression. Sadness was the very exact word.

Hotaru stood. "Don't follow me, Ruka." She said and followed Mikan.

She saw Mikan sitting at a sakura tree. She went towards her.

Mikan looked at her.

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"Why what?" Mikan asked back.

Hotaru sighed and sat beside her. "What happened in America?"

Mikan expected Hotaru to ask this. "Let's go to my room."

Hotaru nodded. She understood that Mikan wants her privacy. She held hands with her. Mikan transported them into her bedroom.

When they sat, Hotaru looked at Mikan waiting for an answer.

She sighed. "When you went to Japan, Natsuki, Aoi, Akira and I remained. We didn't go with other people. It was always just us. Then we started doing missions. I was partnered with Natsuki and eventually we became a couple. I would sometimes give Natsuki alice stones that I have stolen. I think one of those is the premonition alice." Her tears began to fall.

Hotaru comforted her and waited for her to continue.

When she calmed down, she took a deep breath. "Do you know ZERO?"

Hotaru shook her head.

"She's one of the AAO agents and one of the best. We would sometimes fight with her. When this sometimes became always, we were sent in groups. But always, whenever we fought with her, our team always gets the highest damage. It was always like that until Natsuki and I are the only ones who weren't wounded. We were asked to rest so we went to our usual sakura tree. It was the only sakura tree there. Then he asked me what I'll do when he died. At first I thought that he was just joking but I answered him truthfully. I felt something was wrong but I just brushed off the feeling. Then we went to our mission that night. As usual ZERO was there. We had a very hard time in fighting her. Then more and more AAO agents came. Natsuki said that he'll be okay and I should go first but after that he wasn't able to come back. The building exploded." Now Mikan cried.

Hotaru hugged her.

"Why was I the only one who lived? We were partners. I should've never left him. He knew that's why we had that kind of conversation. I never had a chance to say goodbye. I never had the chance to see his body again."

Hotaru stroked her best friend's head. "It wasn't your fault."

"We both made a song. A song that was like an oath but he was the only one who fulfilled the oath."

"Oath?"

Mikan nodded.

"Will you let me hear it?"

Mikan nodded. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She began to sing.  
"I will never let you fall,  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven." She sighed. "He really loved my voice. Now, I only want to sing in front of him and to the ones I love."

Hotaru looked at Mikan. "Seeing you like this, do you think he'll be happy? He knows how much you love singing."

"Sorry. But I've made up my mind. I'll take my revenge." She stood. "Thanks for listening, Hotaru." She jumped outside the window. She landed gracefully on the ground.

Hotaru sighed. "You're really stupid, Mikan."

Mikan was walking in the northern woods. "Don't hide now Persona-sensei, Natsume Hyuuga."

Two men appeared before her.

She cursed herself for letting her guard down. She was now so sure that they've heard her conversation with Hotaru.

Persona chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not the type to blabber ones past to another."

Mikan nodded and glared at Natsume.

"Hn." He answered.

"I take that as a 'yes I won't say it to another'." She said. "What do you want Persona-sensei?"

"I want to introduce to you your partner, Kuro Neko." He looked at Natsume. "This is Shinigami. The two of you, get along with each other." Then he vanished.

"Don't get in my way." Natsume said

"That's my line." Mikan looked at him then looked at the sky. "He'll be my only partner." She whispered.

Natsume heard her and clenched his hands. He just looked at her as she walked away.

"**Forever my heart will be with you**." She murmured to the wind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 4 - The word called love**

It was the day for the singing contest. Permy was the one who was elected to join the contest. All of her friends were excited for her, except those who are jealous of her.

"Her voice isn't even good."

"I'm better than her."

"Her friends might have done something to make her the chosen one."

The jealous girls gossiped with each other.

Oblivious of the jealous girls, Permy was getting ready for the contest. It was already 6:00 pm and the contest starts at 8:00 pm. Permy already wore her green silk dress that ended above her knees. It was a spaghetti-strapped and she wrapped her bare shoulders with a white almost transparent shawl. She wore 3-inches high heeled white shoes.

"Gosh! I'm so nervous!" Permy said.

"Oh you'll be fine." Anna said.

"You'll be the best." Nonoko added.

"Thanks guys." Permy answered.

Mikan and the others only smiled except for Natsume.

"We'll leave you here alone so that you'll have time for yourself and concentrate." Yuu said.

Permy nodded.

They walked out of the room.

The other girls saw the gang leaving.

"Nee, Aya, Mia, do you know what I think?"

"Of course Maya." They said in unison.

The three of them snickered. "Let's go!"

Permy was practicing in her room when she heard a knock. She went towards it and saw three girls. She smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello, we just want to deliver this to you. We know that you're working realhard so we made this drink for you. Good luck. It's mango juice."

"Really? That's my favorite! Thank you so much."

The girls smiled at each other.

The three girls left leaving Permy in the room. She drank the juice then suddenly she felt her throat ache. She began coughing. After a while, blood came out from her mouth. She was so scared and was crying then suddenly, the door opened. She looked up and saw a panting Mikan with the others.

Mikan went towards her. She motioned to the others to come closer. "Someone hold me then hold that person."

Hotaru held her. Anna touched Hotaru on her shoulder while Ruka placed his hand with hers. Anna held hands with Nonoko while she with Yuu and he with Koko then he with Kitsuneme. Natsume placed his hand on Ruka's left shoulder. Mikan nodded. She hugged Permy and transported all of them to the hospital.

When they went there, Subaru came to them. "What happened?" He saw Permy coughing blood and went to her immediately. "What happened?" he repeated.

Koko read Permy's mind. "Some girls put something on her favorite mango juice and gave it to her." He said angrily.

"I knew something was wrong." Mikan mumbled.

Subaru healed Permy with his alice. "Are you going to sing later?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I advice you, don't. You might get a trauma."

She shook her head.

"Then I'll order you, DON'T" then he walked away.

Permy was on the verge of tears.

Mikan gritted her teeth. "They'll pay." She said as she started to go after them.

"Don't." Permy said softly barely a whisper.

Mikan saw the eyes of her friend. "They don't hate you. They're jealous." She said realizing that Permy was wondering if people hate her.

Permy nodded. "That's good to hear. Please don't hurt them."

Mikan sighed. "You won't be able to perform tonight."

The group looked at each other and sighed.

Natsume shrugged.

"We were really looking forward to it." Chorused Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan frowned.

Hotaru looked at them. "Someone must replace her. We all bought a ticket as well as our other classmates to support our class' representative. I don't want to waste our money."

All of them looked at her.

"Who will replace her?" Yuu asked.

She smirked.

"What?!" Koko asked. "Please tell me my alice isn't working properly."

"It's working perfectly fine." She said then she looked at Mikan.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because you don't want to ruin everybody's day even more. Besides, your voice is great,"

The others gasped except Natsume.

"You say that but you're thinking of the interests." Mikan said eyeing her best friend suspiciously.

"Caught her red handed" Ruka commented.

Permy looked at Mikan with pleading green eyes.

"I promised myself…"

"You do this for your friend." Hotaru said to her.

Mikan sighed. "Fine."

They rejoiced except Natsume who still has a stoic face.

The group asked the teachers if they could switch because of the incident. The teachers understood and allowed them.

It was already 7:10 pm. The girls went to the room and dressed up Mikan.

They finished at around 7:45 pm. Mikan wore a black cocktail dress that fitted her body showing her curves. It was off-shoulders with long sleeves reaching her wrists. She wore a black choker with a white rose pinned on it. Her shoes were also black with a long strap that crossed her legs. Her long hair was curled and swayed as she moved. Her make-up was simple yet elegant.

The girls were proud of their work.

"Don't get too happy," Mikan said. She had to admit they were really good. "I still don't know what song I'll sing."

Their eyes widened. They had just realized this. Mikan sighed.

They were all in a panic mode.

She hid her threatening laughter. They're just like him whenever she will sing. At first, he'll look calm but then after a while, he would panic.

She looked at the mirror beside her. She remembered him again. She sighed. Wounds of the heart could be healed but scars will never cease. She remembered him saying that to her. But he said that she was the light that pulled him out of its pain. He used to like this particular song.

"Hotaru do you know the song 'Beautiful Wish'?"

Hotaru nodded. "Will you sing it?"

"I know the lyrics." She then heard the emcee announcing the start of the contest. "Do me a favor and tell them that I'll sing that song."

They nodded and went out of the room.

Mikan sat on a couch. Her turn was last anyway so she will rest first. Transporting so many people exhausted her but she can't show them. They'll just worry.

After some time, she heard the singer before her nearing her finish so she stood and went at the backstage.

Her name was called. She walked towards the stage. The boys drooled over her earning a glare from Natsume but they didn't notice it for they were really entranced by her.

Mikan took the microphone, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard the intro playing:

Beautiful Wish  
mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch pure

"Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu/ I wake up, hearing my name in someone"s voice.

Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de/ Floating above the blue waves within the sea"s cradle

Yume wo miteta no/ I dreamt.

Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru/ Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.

Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai/ From a crying heart, love can't be born.

Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau/ Only sadness overflows.

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara/ From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite/ There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light

Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa/ In the orange sea, blending into the sunset

Sekai no namida ga nemutteru/ the tears of the world sleep.

Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita...? / Was the world being born what called me...?

Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta/ At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.

Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo/ No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara/ From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite/ There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.

Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo/ Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow

Watashi no negai wa tokete iru/ my wishes broke through.

Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane/ Some day, the source of all fights and sadness

Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite/ will all vanish. That day will come

Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...aoi umi no naka de.../ I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...

Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru/ Someone sweetly spoke out my name.

Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni/ So they would know of my wish.

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara/ From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite/ There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light

Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa/ In the orange sea, blending into the sunset

Sekai no namida ga nemutteru/ the tears of the world sleep."

There was a loud applause after the song ended. She walked at the back stage and out towards the sakura tree. She didn't even heard her name being called the winner. The full moon guided her way. Wind blew her hair. Sakura petals flew.

"You said that I was your light but you were the one who brought the magnificence of **the word called love** into my life."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 5 - Her heart belongs to him**

"Shinigami, Kuro neko, this is your first mission together. Do not fail."

Both nodded then they jumped towards the tree branches. They headed towards one of the AAO hideouts. They hid behind a bush. When Natsume was about to attack Mikan stopped him.

"What?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Do you want to die?"

He glared at her.

She sighed. "So this is why you always have injuries." She used her x-ray alice. She saw 100 alice wielders and 300 normal people guarding the place. She looked at the very top floor. "Bingo."

"What did you see?"

"Our target is on the top floor. There are about 100 alice users and 300 normal beings guarding the whole building. I'll destroy their electric gadgets." She flicked her wrist and produce an electrical wave.

Nothing changed.

"Oi, did it work?"

"Of course though they don't know. Come on."

They jumped and quietly went inside the building. Mikan used ice daggers on every man that blocked her, leaving them dead on the ground.

Natsume was quiet but he was surprised of the way Mikan looked even if she was killing so many people. Her aura was very black and even if he couldn't see her eyes because of the mask, he was very certain that it was very cold.

They reached the top floor. Mikan walked inside the room while Natsume was following her.

Again, they fought. It was tougher now; they were fighting against alice wielders. Natsume was injured but Mikan finished them by using her alice to turn every liquid in their bodies turn into ice.

She opened the case and took the disk. She looked at Natsume. He was bleeding. She walked towards him and held his hand. She transported them outside the building. She raised her hands, then all of a sudden the building was on fire.

Natsume's eyes widened. "Why did you do that? Our mission already ended!"

"This is how Shinigami works. No enemy that I've encountered stays alive." She then transported themselves to the academy.

They saw Persona waiting for them. "Status?"

"Complete." Mikan said as she gave Persona the disk.

"Did anyone see you?"

"You know how I work, Persona-sensei. That's why I am the Death God."

Persona chuckled. "You may now rest."

She nodded without taking her hand off Natsume's. She transported themselves to Natsume's rom.

Natsume was getting dizzy because of the loss of blood.

Mikan touched his wound.

He groaned in pain.

"Bear with it." She said as she healed his wound with the use of the Healing Alice that she had copied.

When all was finished she stood and transported herself to her room. She took of her mask and took a bath. When she went out, she wore her pajamas and tucked herself to sleep.

That morning, Mikan unexpectedly woke up at 4:30 am. She couldn't even go back to sleep so she took a bath and changed to her uniform. She went to the sakura tree. She sat at one of the branches, one of her legs dangling idly. She looked at the sky; it was a little bit dark. The wind blew softly. It was cold actually but she wasn't shivering. After a few minutes she fell asleep.

Natsume was thinking of going to his sakura tree to pass time. When he got there he saw a person at a branch of HIS sakura tree. When he was about to burn that person, he saw the face. HE didn't show the shock on his face, seeing Mikan sleeping peacefully there. It doesn't look that bad. Hell, she looks good up there. He thought. It didn't seem out of place. It looked like the scenery was made just for her. He saw her eyes open slowly.

She felt a presence but she immediately knew who it is. She opened her eyes. Hazel met crimson. They just stared at each other in like years. There was only silence. She was the first to break eye contact. She jumped down the tree and landed quietly.

She looked at her watch, 7:00 am. Perfect time for breakfast, she thought. She looked at Natsume again. She sighed. She walked.

Just before she could past through Natsume, he held her wrists. "Can't you forget that man?"

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, you coldheartedly killed all those people because of him."

It wasn't really a question but a statement but she answered, "That is true."

"What will you get out of that?"

"Revenge." She answered coldly.

"Really? Or is it just to comfort yourself because you still blame yourself for not saving him. You are just guilty."

She shook her head. "I still love him even now. I do this out of love not of guilt. It may be just to make me feel better but no matter what, I do it for his justice." She walked away. She don't want to talk anymore. He is confusing her. This is her only reason to live.

On the hall she walked, she halted. "Persona-sensei" she mumbled.

Persona appeared. "Shinigami, there is another mission me at 9:00 pm in the northern forest."

"Am I going alone?"

"No you'll go with a partner."

"Kuro neko?"

"No….me." He vanished.

This will be her first time to be partnered with him. She shouldn't worry. She just needs to do things like always.

She resumed walking. She entered the cafeteria. Of course everyone hushed. She went towards the table of the gang. She ordered her food and started eating. The issue of her being the winner in the singing competition didn't die. She looked at Sumire. "Permy, sorry."

Permy was surprised. "Why?"

"You were supposed to be the one to win."

She shook her head. "I have lots of fun, Mikan. It made me really happy. I might not have sang, but I enjoyed every second of it. I don't blame you. There still are a lot of chances."

Mikan smiled.

Natsume stepped in the cafeteria. He, too, went to the table of the gang, ordered, and started eating. He is thinking about the conversation of him and her. His heart hurt so much when she told him that she's in love with him even now. Even if he is now dead. Why? How can that man have such a great impact on her? But the real question was, why am I this frustrated? There was only one answer but he refused to admit it. I can't fall in love with her. It will only hurt me, knowing the fact that **her heart belongs to him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 6 - Light can't exist without dark**

"Persona-sensei, what's the mission?" asked Mikan.

"We'll go to one of the AAO's main hideouts, get as many as we can of their files and kill them."

She nodded. "So that's why you're my partner. You've got death alice right?"

"Yes."

She tossed an alice stone.

Persona looked at her questioningly."

"Nullifying alice stone so if your alice berserks, we will be save temporarily."

"I can control my alice well."

"We are considering all possibilities. And this," she tossed another alice stone to him. "Telekinesis alice stone use that, if you're in trouble or if you want to communicate with me."

Persona was quiet. It seemed that Mikan was now the commander and he, the follower. HE? PERSONA? NO WAY! He IS the commander.

"I'm not leading you; I'm just taking care of our precautions." She answered him like she was reading his mind.

"Whatever, Let's go." He said as he jumped up.

Mikan followed him.

They infiltrated their targeted building. Each used their alices. They easily sent Death to their enemies and they got the information in a disk. They were struggling to go out of the building when more backups came.

"Shit" Mikan mumbled. The backups all have alices. They were surrounded by them. 1000 AAO agents were in the building. She thought. She looked at Persona.

He was breathing heavily. It's been a long time since he used his alice in its maximum level. It began to tire him out, adding the fact that this battle is a long one. He's beginning to lose control of his alice. Luckily, the nullifying alice stone started it's effect.

'Sensei can you still do this?' Mikan asked through her Telekinesis alice.

'Yes.' He answered.

After some fighting, Mikan noticed that black markings started appearing on his body. The nullifying alice stone was overpowered by the Death alice.

Mikan began to panic though it did not show on the outside. She took off one of her earring / alice controllers. She breathed slowly. She then lifted her arms, a tremendous force gathered; she threw it to their enemies. Many fell dead, others stayed up, and many were injured.

Mikan went to Persona's side, held him and transported them outside the building. She did not wait a minute to pass, as soon as she and Persona got out, she used her Nullification to surround the building so that no one inside can use their alice. She then sent billions of ice daggers to the building. You can literally see blood dripping from windows and doors. She snapped her fingers and huge fire balls surrounded the building and burnt it down.

She looked at Persona. Not much time left. She thought.

Persona was on his knees.

Mikan held him and transported them to her room in gakuen alice. She took her mask off.

Persona lay down on the bed.

"Take off your mask." Mikan said, more like commanded.

Persona was clutching his heart for he felt the pain in his heart. He shook his head.

"If you're thinking of losing control when you take that off, don't worry you won't. Trust me."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hurry up!"

Slowly he took off his mask. His red eyes met hazel eyes.

Mikan touched him and slowly the pain and the black marks disappeared.

Persona's eyes widened.

Mikan was concentrating in stealing the alice that poisoned his body and nullifying his remaining alice. When she finished, she sighed in relief while holding a black alice stone on her right hand.

Persona saw his alice stone. "What an ugly stone." He whispered.

This, of course, was heard by Mikan. "Why do you think that?"

He was silent.

Mikan realized that he was sweating so she used her Transporting alice to transport a container of water and towel to her side. She dipped the towel and started wiping Persona's forehead.

"You don't have to do this."

"I do things that I want to do. You didn't answer my question."

"Who would like an alice that will bring death to people?"

"The higher-ups seem to love it." She said sarcastically while she continued to wipe him. She snapped her fingers and Persona was now wearing black pajamas with buttoned black polo.

"I don't like killing people." He said as he allowed her to unbutton his shirt and clean him.

"Who does? But we all know that each side has their own reasons. As long as these reasons oppose each other, death is inevitable."

"I know that but I don't like it when I lose control. When I was younger, I killed so many because of my outbursts."

"Then, atone for your sins. Make your weakness be your strength. Find the chosen people destined for you to protect. Be their shield. Be their light."

Persona was surprised.

Mikan smiled. "Think about it. I'm sure you'll find your answer. Now, you should rest." She buttoned his shirt and went outside the room. She slept on the sofa in the living room. In this cases, she is thankful that her room is huge.

She changed into her pajamas and slept.

Persona was thinking about the things she said until he fell asleep.

The next morning, when Mikan woke up, Persona was gone.

She changed into her uniform and went to the cafeteria.

She entered, as usual, the students stared at her.

She sighed and continued to her seat.

"Morning, Sakura-san." Ruka greeted.

The others except Hotaru and Natsume smiled.

"Good morning." She greeted back. She sat down and said her order to the robot.

After some minutes, her food came, she began eating. Anna and Nonoko were discussing something. Permy was eating. Yuu and Ruka were talking about animals. Koko and Kitsuneme were joking with each other. Hotaru was eating her crab brains. Natsume was reading his manga while eating.

Mikan finished and looked at her watch. 7:30 am. She decided to take a short walk.

When she was about to go back to her class, Persona came.

"Good morning, Persona-sensei."

"…"

She looked at him. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"I've got an answer."

She looked at him with a confused expression.

"Last night."

She understood quickly and nodded her head.

"I…I can't be the light. I'm a creature of the dark. My alice stone is color black as proof. I'm afraid I might corrupt people."

"**Light can't exist without dark** and vice versa. Human beings all have light and darkness, though they will be the ones to decide if they will be in the dark or in the light. However, living in the dark does not say that you do not have light." She took the stone from last night out from her pocket and held it up high. The sun made the black stone shine. "Look, it's shining. Don't you think it's magnificent? This is you. You might be in the darkness but someday, someone will think that you are their light." She smiled. "Now, I need to go back. Ja sensei."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 7 - Fate will come to you**

"Good morning my beautiful students!" Narumi greeted.

The class groaned. Here comes the gay teacher! They thought. They went to their seats.

"Everyone, today is the start of the preparations for the Alice Festival! So, all of you go to your respective ability class! Ja!" He went out the room.

The class was busy fixing their things for them to go.

Anna went towards Mikan. "Mikan-chan, what will you do today?"

"Nothing. DA class does not participate. Probably, I'll just wonder around."

"Is that so? Then we'll be going now. Ja."

"Mikan, I'll be going." Hotaru said.

Mikan nodded. She watched her friends go out the room. She stood.

"Oi." A certain raven haired man said.

She looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

"None of our business." She went out of the room.

Mikan roamed around the school grounds. She saw different ability classes prepare. She then noticed an ability class building that looked like it was abandoned. She went inside out of curiosity. She opened an old wooden door. What she saw was students playing, sleeping and doing something to be entertained. She stared at them for a minute then someone spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a man with raven hair and raven eyes with a star tattoo under his eye asked. He was beside a pink haired woman with amber eyes.

The students looked at her.

"Just curious" she answered.

The pink haired woman stood up and walked towards her with a smile. "I'm Misaki Harada, 3rd year high school, doppelganger alice. This," she pointed to the man with star tattoo "is Tsubasa Ando, same year as me, Shadow Manipulation alice…" she introduced the other students after she finished, she took a deep breath and blurted along with the others, "We are in the Special Ability Class."

Mikan looked at them with a small smile she said "I'm Mikan Sakura, 1st year high school, multi-alice user and Dangerous Ability Class."

The students looked at her, shocked in their faces and gaping, except Tsubasa who's grinning, for he too is in the Dangerous Ability Class as well as the SA class.

Mikan looked at them.

They stared at her.

It went on for about five minutes. Suddenly, she giggled and Tsubasa laughed.

The others looked at the two of them with confused eyes.

Tsubasa was laughing loudly.

Misaki's eyebrow rose.

"Please close your mouths. A fly might come." She smiled.

They shut their mouth immediately.

She was invited in the room. It was old and sort of dirty but you can immediately feel the warm atmosphere here. She and the other students conversed with each other. Misaki and Tsubasa immediately became one of her closest sempais.

Then she asked them. "Aren't you getting ready for the festival?"

Their smiles turned into frown.

"Well, not really." Misaki said.

"…?"

"We, in the SA class are students that don't fit with the other classes. In other words, we have one of those rare alice. Since we all have different alices, we can't come up with a theme." Tsubasa explained.

"So, do you want to join?" Mikan asked them.

They all nodded.

She smiled. "Come on, let's get ready and ask for the teachers' permission."

"But we can't." Misaki groaned.

"Oh my, we can and since I have the Nullification Alice and probably would be in this class if I don't have my other alices, I'll help out. Now, come on, start moving."

"What will we do?" asked another student.

She thought deeply. "Since you all have different kinds of alice why don't we make challenges? You know, make them complete the task and they go to the next until they finished the goal?"

"Hmm….that's a good one." Tsubasa ruffled her hair. "But what will they get as a prize?"

"Be their slaves for 3 days?" Misaki suggested.

Mikan nodded. "That's tempting. So we need costumes that are eye catching."

They all nodded.

The others started creating the props, some asked the teachers' permission, and the others thought for the costumes.

"What if we wear bikinis?"

"Nah, too slutty."

"Cats and Dogs costumes?"

"Too childish."

There was a moment of silence.

"What about genies?"

Their eyes twinkled.

"Perfect!"They said in unison.

They worked for hours, shifting with each other but Mikan kept on working without resting up to the point that she was dead tired. She slept soundly that night.

The next morning she was ready to work again but she was stopped by the SA students.

"You've been working real hard! You need to take a rest day! We'll handle this."

She sighed and walked away.

"Don't you think that's a bit too harsh?" Misaki asked Tsubasa.

He shrugged. "Maybe, but you were the ones that said that you want to surprise her."

"Well, she really gave us hope."

"You know, we won't finish anything if we just stand here."

"Alright. Let's go everyone!"

They cheered.

Mikan went towards the infamous sakura tree. She noticed that Natsume was there so she decided to go away.

"Wait" a voice called.

Mikan looked at the speaker. She looked at his crimson eyes.

"Don't go." He whispered but Mikan heard it as clear as a crystal.

Natsume jumped down from the branch.

Mikan just looked at him.

He sat down and patted the space beside him, indicating her to sit beside him.

She raised her right brow but instead of asking, she followed. She walked forward until she reached him and sat.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?"

"Why were you late last night?"

She just remembered that special stars lived at the same floor and his room is beside hers. "I've been helping the SA class in their preparations."

"Why bother?"

She raised her brow again. "Since I should have been in that class if I didn't have my other alice. Besides, I was bored."

He nodded.

Silence engulfed the two as the sakura petals seemed to dance along the wind. The wind lulled the two to sleep.

Mikan dreamt. She knew that this dream is a premonition dream. After HIS death, she activated the premonition alice she stole so that she could prevent bad things from happening. In her dream, a raven haired girl was running along with a silver haired man. She knew these two very well. The girl has bloody red eyes while the man has cobalt blue. They ran towards her in GA uniform. They smiled at her.

Slowly she opened her eyes, finding Natsume reading his manga beside her. She realized that she was leaning on him with her head on his shoulder. She yawned and sat straight.

Natsume glanced at her and returned to the manga.

"I'm surprised that you had not burned me."

He shrugged.

"You'll meet someone special soon, very soon."

"What do you mean?"

She put her forefinger to her mouth. "**Fate will come to you**."

He was curious but decided to just wait.

She stood up wiping the dust off her clothes. She walked away. When she was far from him she whispered to herself. "Why should I meet your brother?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 8 - Past is the key to the future**

The whole Gakuen Alice is now celebrating the Alice Festival.

Mikan and the SA Class impressed the students with their RPG-like challenge. So far, no one had finished all levels. Mikan was starting to get bored. She was the last genie. She is actually the most powerful so she was placed there. Since no one seemed to reach her in any time soon Tsubasa and the others told her to roam around. She gladly accepted the offer. She did not bother to change because she was told that if anyone would get past the other genies, she will be told immediately.

She was really catching every student's attention. She wore a pink and orange tube that intertwined wrapping her chest and exposing her flat stomach and her belly button. Her pants, the usual genie style, orange baggy pant. Her shoes were pointed dark pink flats. Her hair was curled at the ends with. She took away the pinkish transparent veil. Her alice controllers seemed so natural like it were accessories to her body.

The boys drooled over the sight of her. The girls were all in awe and admired her body. She went towards where Hotaru's ability class, the Technical Class, is working. She quickly spotted Hotaru. She was surrounded by rich men that want to buy her inventions. Mikan saw Hotaru's eyes shining, seeing lots of money in front of her. She chuckled. "Hotaru!" she called.

The group turned and looked at her. The men drooled. Hotaru just looked at her.

Mikan went towards her.

"What?" Hotaru asked. "Weren't you helping out with the SA class?"

"No body gets to my level. They offered me a break."

"Hmm…"

"So what were you selling?"

"Invention #804. Flying chicken. It can let you fly around and go wherever you go. It's fast, durable and waterproof. Sold for 1000 rabbits."

"It looks interesting. Ne, I want to roam around and play. Want to come?"

"Too much to do….no."

She sighed. "kay, ja."

Hotaru nodded.

Mikan walked away. She was getting way too bored. She decided to walk aimlessly, buying things here and there. After a while, she felt hungry. She decided to stop by Anna's group's restaurant. She knew that many people went there. The scent of the food served spread outside. She was too mesmerized by its scent that she did not notice a man and bumped to him. She fell and landed on her bottom. She winced. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." She said to the man.

"Hn." Was the answer.

_Wait, that voice is…._ She looked up and confirming her suspicion it was Natsume. Her eyes went down to the little boy, that seemed like 5 years old, with grayish silver hair and grayish black eyes that Natsume was accompanying.

The boy looked at her.

She smiled and stood. "Never knew you were a child-person." She smirked at Natsume.

"None of your business." _She looks beautiful. _Then he realized that the men are drooling over her. Of course who wouldn't? He glared at them.

Mikan noticed this but paid no attention. Her gaze fell unto the boy again. "I know that you're rude, Hyuuga, but would you mind introducing the two of us?"

"Mikan Sakura, Youichi Hijiri"

She frowned and sighed. "I give up!" she looked down at the boy. He was expressionless. _Just like Natsume. _She smiled a little but full with gentleness. "I'm Mikan Sakura, 17 years old and in the DA class."

"Get away hag." He said.

Mikan smirked and raised a brow. "You sure this is not your son, Hyuuga? He acts just like you."

He did not answer.

She shrugged. "Well, ja." She started walking towards the entrance of the restaurant until a hand held her wrists. "What?"

He let go of her.

Youichi stared at the two of them. It seems that his ni-chan had already found a girl that interests him. He shouldn't have called her hag, she was quite beautiful. She seemed kind, gentle and intelligent. A perfect ne-chan.

Mikan went into the restaurant while Natsume just stared at her.

"Ni-chan?" Youichi asked. "I'm hungry."

"Hn." Then he went inside the restaurant.

As they went inside, he saw Mikan talking to Anna. He also noticed the men, again, are drooling. He went towards Mikan and sat at the chair across her while Youichi sat next to him.

She raised her brow.

Anna looked at Natsume with shocked and confused eyes.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked with an expressionless face.

"Eating. What else?" he sarcastically replied.

"Why are you here using the same table as me?"

"Does this table have your name written on it?"

Mikan breathed in and out. _Be calm, Mikan. You can do it._ She shrugged. "Anna, as I have said, I'll order your best meal."

"Of course, Mikan-chan! You'll definitely won't regret it. I'll be in a moment…uhm…. Natsume-san, what would you like to eat?" she asked nervously.

Natsume looked at Youichi.

"I'll get anything ni-chan gets." He announced.

Natsume nodded. "I'll take whatever she got."

Anna nodded and went inside the kitchen.

Mikan sighed. "What are you plotting, Hyuuga?"

"Nothing"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

They ate quietly. The whole restaurant was quiet. They were observing the table the two most famous students of Gakuen Alice is sitting. The food was really good but Mika's thoughts were in other things. _What will happen, I wonder. If the two of them are coming, that means that something will happen. Will it be because of ZERO?_

Natsume looked at Mikan. She looked magnificent and magical. However, there is something in her eyes that he couldn't describe. He knew that she was thinking about something but her eyes always held sadness, loneliness, hatred_……. As if she lost her everything. Did her eyes always been like that? Or was it filled with innocence and happiness before HE died. I wish to see it…. Her hazel eyes filled with so much naivety and cheerfulness. But….it seems only Natsuki could fulfill that._

The silence continued until Mikan's phone rang.

She answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Shinigami"

Her eyes looked serious, all of a sudden. "Persona"

Natsume's eyes twitched.

Youichi looked at Mikan with worried eyes.

Mikan smiled at him. "It's alright" her mouth said without a sound. Then she stood and went to the bathroom.

"We will have two transferee students from Alice Academy America. I think you know them."

"Hell's Fire and Silver King"

"That's right."

"When will they come?"

"At the night of the Last Dance. Someone will fetch them."

"Why did you tell me this?"

"I just wanted you to be ready when they come. I think they are more than acquaintances to you. You know, I think that they might be able to help you."

She smiled. "Your intuitions are more than accurate but let's see what fate and destiny chose for us."

"Thanks. Then bye."

"Ja." She held her phone close to her heart. She calmed herself and went back to Natsume and Youichi.

"What did he say?" Natsume asked.

"**Past is the key to the future**." She said. "We'll have two transferee students."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 9 - The angels to heal, not the devils to whip**

"Mikan-chan!" Anna exclaimed.

Mikan looked at the arriving 'gang'. She smiled a bit. "Hello"

Anna wore a pink tube dress that ended on her knees and a pair of high-heeled white shoes. Her hair was straightened.

Nonoko wore a light blue tube dress like Anna and a pair of high-heeled white shoes. Her hair was curled.

Sumire wore a green cocktail dress. Her shoulders were bare as the straps of the dress encircled her neck. She wore black high-heeled shoes.

Hotaru wore a violet spaghetti-strapped dress which ended below her knees and black high-heeled shoes.

Mikan wore a red dress, ending 2 inches below her knees, which exposed her back and silver high-heeled shoes. Her hair was curled and it framed her face.

Yuu wore a white opened jacket with blue shirt inside, white pants and shoes.

Koko and Kitsuneme wore the same thing. Black opened jacket and white shirt with two buttons unbuttoned, white pants and shoes.

Mochu wore green turtle-neck shirt, white jacket, white pants and shoes.

Ruka wore white opened jacket, black shirt with 3 unbuttoned buttons, black pants and shoes.

Natsume wore black opened jacket, black v-neck shirt that exposed his chest, black pants and black shoes.

"Have you decided who you will declare in the 'Last Dance'?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan shrugged. "I did not choose anyone.." She answered.

"Eeeehhh?!" Anna and Nonoko chorused.

She sighed. "How about you? Have you chosen your partners?"

They bushed.

She smirked. "Well…anyway, I'm going to find Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai."

"You don't need to find them." Hotaru said as she pointed behind Mikan.

They all looked at the pointed direction and saw Misaki and Tsubasa coming towards them.

"Yo…kohai" Tsubasa greeted.

"I see that the two of you will be the partners in the 'Last Dance'. I wonder why I'm not surprised." Mikan teased.

The two blushed.

The group ate and had fun. The Dance began. Mikan watched as couples danced.

Sumire was dancing with Mochu, Nonoko with Kitsuneme, and Anna with Yuu.

Natsume, Ruka, Youichi and Koko were surrounded by their fans.

The only reason why Mikan and Hotaru were not disturbed is because Hotaru threatened to shoot any fan boys who approach them.

Hotaru was eating her crab brains beside Mikan who was eating a slice of cheesecake and drinking strawberry milkshake. "Mikan, what are you thinking?"

Mikan looked at her with sad eyes. "I was wondering, when Natsuki was still alive, did we look like them?"

Hotaru was silent.

Natsume, Ruka, Youichi and Koko went to their protected zone to drive away the fan girls.

"Mind to share with us your peaceful sanctuary?" Koko asked.

"Depends on Hotaru." Mikan answered.

"Pay me 500 Rabbits."

The boys paid. It's better than be surrounded by annoying fan girls.

"It makes good business. I think I should also do that." Mikan said as she sipped her strawberry milkshake.

The men sweat dropped.

Mikan noticed that Youichi was eying her cake. She smiled. "Youichi, want to climb up?" she asked as she pointed on her lap.

Youichi nodded and sat on her lap.

"You want?" she asked as she raised her fork with cheesecake near his mouth.

Yuichi ate the cake.

Natsume felt irritated. _Heck! I'm jealous because of a kid! .....but, I wouldn't mind exchanging places with him._

Koko snickered.

Mikan, Hotaru and Youichi looked at him with confused expressions.

Natsume realized that Koko was reading his mind. _If you ever voice out what you read, I swear I'll burn you but leave you alive so that the burns will linger on your body!_

Koko gulped and nodded. Still, he grinned. "Mikan"

Mikan looked at him. She finished feeding Youichi the cheesecake. "What?"

"Want to dance?" he grinned.

Mikan used her telepathy alice. 'What do you want?'

'Just go with the flow. I'm really having fun!'

'Pay me 300 Rabbits'

Koko walked towards her and offered his hand.

Mikan took his hand and they went towards where the other couples were dancing.

Koko secretly gave Mikan 300 Rabbits.

She accepted it.

He placed one of his hands on her waist and held her other hand on the other. He saw Natsume glare at him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Care to tell me why you are laughing?" she asked him. "I hope you're not getting crazy."

"Oh…no no. Natsume might burn me alive if I told you."

"You can use the stone that I gave you to nullify his alice." She said.

"Right"

The two of them danced gracefully. Koko would sometimes say some jokes that would make Mikan chuckle.

Natsume was fuming with jealousy.

The others were observing how cute they both looked.

When the song was coming to its end, Koko saw Natsume approach them.

Natsume tapped Koko's shoulder and looked at Mikan intensely. "I'll dance with her."

The students were shocked. Natsume never danced since the start of his years in Gakuen Alice. _The world is coming to an end! _They all thought.

Hotaru took out her camera with money signs on her eyes.

Youichi smirked and ordered another slice of cake.

Mikan just stared at him.

Koko grinned then he offered Mikan's hand to him.

Natsume took it and place his other hand on her waist. He pulled her closer.

"I do wonder, Hyuuga, what are you plotting?" she asked.

"Shut up."

Mikan sighed then silence enveloped them.

"Why do you keep on calling me by my last name, Mikan?"

"No reason." She said softly.

"Then, call me Natsume." He insisted.

"I'll think about it."

"Mikan…" he whispered.

"Don't fall for me, Hyuuga." She said as she looked at his crimson eyes, she saw pain in it.

"If you say that because you still love him, then, I'll make you forget about him."

She shook her head. "Even if you say that, it's better if you don't fall for me."

The dance ended. She pulled away from him and went towards Hotaru and the others.

Natsume looked at her as she talked with her friends. "It's too late, Mikan. I already fell deeply in love with you." He whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're finally here." A silver-haired man with cobalt blue eyes said as he went inside the limousine.

"Yes, nii-chan. I want to go to nee-chan quickly!" the raven-haired girl with crimson eyes said.

"Don't worry, Aoi, we'll meet her soon."

A man that wore a mask and dressed in all black sat inside the limousine waiting for them. "Akira Katoh and Aoi Hyuuga" he muttered.

The two nodded.

"Also known as Silver King and Hell's Fire" Akira said.

"I'm Persona."

The trip to Gakuen Alice was silent.

Persona looked at them. _I just hope that they will be __**the angels to heal, not the devils to whip**__ her._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 10 - Fate is so cruel**

The Alice Festival ended. The fun of the students ended too. It's back to the boring classes.

The class, as always, was in their own worlds, doing whatever they want.

Mikan was staring outside through the window.

Natsume was reading his manga but actually, he was looking at Mikan.

Suddenly, the door opened. Narumi went in. "Good morning my beautiful students!" he exclaimed.

They ignored him.

He faked a cough. "We'll have a new student today!"

This got the attention of the class except Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume.

"You may come in!" he said.

The door opened. A man with silver hair and cobalt blue eyes entered.

The girls squealed except Hotaru and Mikan.

"Please introduce yourself." Narumi said.

"Akira Katoh, 16 years old, multi-alice user, DA class."

Mikan's eyes widened. She looked at the man in front. "A-Akira?"

Natsume looked at Mikan then at Akira.

Akira's eyes met hers. He smiled gently. "It's been a while, Mikan."

The whole class was confused except Hotaru who knew Akira.

"How were you, Hotaru?" Akira looked at Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded. "I've become wealthy."

He chuckled.

Suddenly, the door opened. A raven-haired girl with crimson eyes went in. She scanned the room, her eyes landed on Mikan. "Onee-chan!" she ran to Mikan and threw herself to her.

Mikan patted the girl's head. "Aoi"

"Aoi?" asked Natsume with shocked eyes.

The whole class looked at him.

"Natsuki-nii?!" Aoi asked with widened eyes. _That can't be….he is DEAD!_

"That's not right, Aoi." Mikan stated. "He is your other brother, Natsume. He's different from Natsuki. See? He has crimson eyes like yours."

"What?" The whole class asked.

Natsume was really confused. _Why did she call me 'Natsuki-nii'?_

Mikan shrugged her shoulders, masking any of her emotions. "Aoi, go back to your room." Her voice was stern and cold.

_Onee-chan only uses that tone when she doesn't want to talk about something right now._

'_We'll talk later under the sakura tree'_ Mikan used her telepathy alice on Hotaru, Natsume, Aoi, Ruka and Akira.

Aoi nodded. "Ja ne, onee-chan, onii-chan!" She went out of the classroom.

There was an awkward silence in the classroom.

Mikan sighed. "We know each other since we all came from Alice Academy in America. Natsume's parents live in America. Aoi is his sister. Don't ask any other questions. Now, please proceed to what you were telling us, sensei." She said with emotionless tone and eyes.

Narumi faked a cough. "Right!" Narumi happily shouted. "Akira-kun, who do you want as a partner?"

Akira, now, has an emotionless face. He scanned the room. He saw the girls blushing under his gaze (except Hotaru, Mikan, Nonoko, Sumire and Anna) _Foolish sluts, they're red as blood. Will they get any redder? I just wonder what they'll look like when I talk to them. Maybe burst with so many blood?....that's kind of…disgusting. _He thought.

Koko laughed.

The whole class turned a questioning face to him.

Akira smirked. "I'll choose that man who is laughing." He pointed at Koko.

Koko gulped.

"That's Koko! Now sit beside him. Today is free period. Ta-ta!" Narumi chirped and went out of the class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hotaru, Natsume, Aoi, Ruka, Akira and Mikan gathered under the sakura tree.

They waited for Mikan to start.

She sighed. "Natsuki is Natsume's older twin brother. They did not grow up together. Natsume was sent here while Natsuki was in America. At that time, the headmasters of each school thought that it was best to separate two powerful flame casters. Gakuen Alice was not strong so the AAO were always attacking them. So Natsume was sent here even though his parents were against it, they can't say no because either way, Natsume will still be a property of the Academy."

Mikan saw that Natsume and Ruka were surprised.

"Then why did I not know that I've got a twin?" Natsume asked.

"Natsuki did not want you to know. He was ashamed. He thought that you were really lonely here by yourself while he has Aoi there in America. He wouldn't want his other half to hate him so he chose for you not to know him." Mikan's eyes were filled with sadness. She smiled bitterly. "I told him that he should just explain things to you but he was so stubborn. In the end, he will never get a chance to say those things to you."

"Mikan-nee" Aoi mumbled sadly. She held Mikan's hand.

Mikan smiled a bit then her expression turned into a frown. "What are you and Akira doing here?"

The others' attention turned towards Akira and Aoi.

Akira looked at Mikan's eyes. "We were sent here to help this branch."

Mikan's eyes widened. "…the last disk we stole…impossible" she muttered.

Aoi shook her head. "No, the AAO's plans were there. They plan to take over this Academy."

Mikan balled her fists. Then she smirked. "This is interesting. So that's why he wasn't sending me to missions lately. 'You must reserve my alice' is what he was telling me." She stood up. "I want to be alone. I won't attend classes in the afternoon. Ja!" She waved.

They looked at her as she disappeared.

"Mikan-nee still hasn't moved on…"

"She still blames herself of his death." Hotaru added. "She's really a _baka_. He won't be happy if she continues to punish herself."

"The headmaster in America made her come here with the thoughts that she will recover but it seems that she still punishes herself by doing those missions." Akira stated. It's clear that he was very worried for her.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

Hotaru and Ruka's full attention were on Akira.

"When he died, she was really depressed. She would cry until no more tears were left. Then her sadness became hatred. She took over almost all of the missions and killed mercilessly. She was never like that before. She would spare their lives before. She would only steal their alices and make them forget everything about it, the AAO and the Academy. But from then on, she would not leave anyone alive."

Silence befell on the group.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The full moon shone brightly. It illuminated the sakura tree.

_How beautiful. _Mikan thought. She sat there until sleep decided to overcome her.

Natsume stood in front of the sleeping Mikan. He knelt down and caressed her cheeks. His fingers traced her lips and slowly, gently he placed his lips on hers. "I love you, Mikan. I'll wait for you." He whispered then he went away without noticing the tears that fell from her eyes.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and wept as she looked at his back. She placed her fingers on her lips and cried muffling the sound by covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Natsuki. **Fate is so cruel**! Why must I fall in love with your brother? Natsume…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N) Hello! This is my first time having an author's note in this story. My friend told me that I was the first one she had seen not adding notes. I'm really happy that you guys are reading and reviewing this story! Thank you very much!**

**By the way, I've always been thinking who will end up with Mikan. Please state in your reviews who you want. The highest vote will of course be the one who'll end up with her! I just thought that maybe some of you would like other characters to end up with her so let the voting start now!**

**Oh yeah, before I forgot, please suggest some romantic scenes! I'm really trying very hard but everything seems so lame! Please I need suggestions!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 11 - Love finds its ways**

The dark hallways that would creep out any normal people, it seems that a mist crowded that place. It was very cold that night. Footsteps could be heard. It was quiet yet the sound echoed, despite the chill the man did not show any fear. The closer he went the colder it became. It continued until he reached a room. This room was the largest in the whole building and also the scariest. You could already feel the undeniably strong presence of the person behind the huge doors as soon as you entered the building. Any normal human would have been so terrified they wouldn't have been able to move. But who says this man is normal. It's quite the opposite.

He knocked three times and waited, standing straight and full of confidence.

"Come in" a voice said. It was soft but inside the quiet building it seemed loud enough. But then again, even if it was crowded, with his sensitive senses, he would have heard it without a problem.

He opened the door, stepped in and closed it. He scanned the room. It was simple. Nothing grand. Looks like any other office room. Table, couches, laptop, papers shelves…the basic office tool and furniture. "You've call for me?" he asked with a deep husky voice.

The woman looked up. Her cold hazel eyes met his cold emerald orbs. Her auburn hair ended on her neck. Her pale complexion added to her mysterious beauty.

The woman looked at the man. His raven hair never really seemed to tame itself. The woman nodded. "You'll be doing a mission."

"What a surprise…" he said with sarcasm.

The woman ignored his sarcasm. "This might be tough for you since we'll be dealing with HER. I wish you all the best. This mission might take for a long time but this is both important to the two of us. I trust you, Dark Prince."

His emerald eyes were filled with sadness and determination. "I won't fail you, ZERO."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lunch Break is one of the best time for students, and worse time for those who hate their fans. In this time, your fans will stalk you everywhere you go.

Luckily, Mikan had the alice of transportation and transported herself to the sakura tree.

She'd been real bored since she wasn't getting any mission. Well, she was happy yet angry. She still doesn't want to kill but that organization makes her angry all the time. It's because of them that she and her friends are put into risks to defy them. It's because of them that her love ones die. Yes, she never said this to anyone except to Hotaru and Natsuki. Her parents were killed by the AAO. She saw everything happen when she was small. They killed her parents right in front of her eyes. After she had witnessed their death, everything became a blur. She could remember awakening her alice and killing some agents, but when she regained consciousness, she was on the hospital. Her ji-chan was there. She asked him about the corpse but he looked at her confusingly and said. _"There were no corpses except from your father and mother. We found you lying there. Your mother was injured severely that it was very difficult to identify her. If it wasn't because of her wedding ring, we wouldn't have identified her face and body." _It was all the AAO's doing.

Suddenly, she heard a sound. She looked up finding a pair of crimson eyes looking at her. _'I've always been caught off guard whenever I'm thinking. I should really change this habit of drifting off..'_

Natsume looked at Mikan, wondering what she was reminiscing. He jumped off the brunch and landed gracefully beside her.

There was silence. Not an awkward one but a comfortable silence.

"Did you know that twins are connected to each other?" Mikan asked breaking off the silence.

"Hn" He replied not really understanding what she was implying.

She looked at him. Her hazel eyes filled with sadness.

He looked at her. He brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it. "What are you thinking?"

She took the hand, off her cheek and squeezed it. "He….Natsuki, your twin, loved me dearly….I-I think that you are only attracted to me because of your connection to each other. That must be it. Some twins feel what the other feels. So…it's only infatuation on your part. Ne?" she smiled, though it was wavering.

Natsume looked at her. His temper rising. He squeezed her hands tighter. "Do you really think that was only it?" he asked.

Mikan looked at him then turned her gaze away from hm.

"Do you?!" he asked, his voice rising and filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He let go of her hands. "I love you! It's got nothing to do with my twin! I love you! Why can't you accept it? I love you yet you turn away from me. Refusing to believe my words! Do you know how much that pains me?!" He fisted his hands. Pain, disappointment and anger filled him.

Still, Mikan refused to look in his eyes for she was so sure that she will believe him. So sure that she will say yes to anything he asks.

Natsume sighed, a sigh that indicates of irritation, tiredness and hopelessness. "Leave me alone." He muttered.

Mikan transported herself away from Natsume.

He watched as her figure slowly becomes invisible. He punched the ground. "Dammit!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikan transported herself to her room. She cried on her bed.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on her door.

She ignored it.

"Mikan, I know you're there and if you dare not open this door, I'll crush it!" Hotaru threatened.

Mikan immediately opened the door.

Hotaru went in and sat on a huge couch.

Mikan sat beside her.

Suddenly, Hotaru hit Mikan. She was caught off guard. "Hotaru! Why did you hit me?"

"For being stupid." Hotaru shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you, Mikan. Even if we were apart for several years, I am your best friend. I know that you love Natsume. And I certainly saw what happened before."

Mikan's eyes widened. "How –" But she was cut off by Hotaru.

"I blackmailed one of the students to make an alice stone that covers my presence and a sempai who so kindly gave me an alice stone of invisibility."

Mikan became silent. She knew that the sempai must have been so scared that he made the stone without any questions.

Hotaru sighed. She hugged Mikan. "It's time for you to move on. Natsuki wanted you to be happy. He knew that without him, you'll be sad that's why he said those words before he died. Hyuuga is really sincere. I approve to him."

Mikan was surprised. Hotaru hardly approved of any man that goes near Mikan.

"But if he hurts you….I'll hunt him and crush him. Send him to hell and make him go back to Earth." She said with a sadistic smile that will make anyone shiver.

"I love him, Hotaru. I don't know why." Mikan snuggled unto Hotaru.

She stroked her best friend's hair. "**Love finds its ways**. Now go and tell him what you truly feel." She stood up and headed towards the door. "And I'll go find Ruka." She said as she closed the door.

Mikan chuckled. She felt better. Hotaru really knows what to say to her in times like this. She walked towards the sakura tree. So sure that she will find her new love.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsume was saddened. He wanted to forget about her but he couldn't. He wanted to hit her earlier for saying those things. His love for her was his only restraint. Can't she feel that his love is true? He sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The man with black hair and emerald eyes walked out of the building. His eyes filled with determination. He will complete his mission. He will.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm really sorry for the late update. Our Internet connection was cut off for two weeks because of some technical problems. I also got some problems in thinking of the process of this story. It took me days to come up with a plot. Anyways….please review!**

**I'm forever grateful to those who support me by reviewing! =D**

"**Let me be the one to show you the beauty of darkness….**

**Let me taint that innocent light….**

**Be enticed upon the dark that I am in….**

**For I cannot purify my soul and come to you…..**

**So be the one who becomes tainted and come to me…..**

**You are my life, my heart, my everything….**

**I won't mind spending my eternal life with you….**

**As long as you stay by my side…..forever…."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 12 - ****the Cat, the Prince and the God meet**

The whole of Gakuen Alice was in shock to see the new couple. The most unexpected but the most acceptable couple, Mikan and Natsume. The couple seemed happy together. The once stoic, unfeeling Black Cat is actually smiling with Mikan. They are often seen in the sakura tree.

The other students are both sad and happy for them. Sad because they admired them and would gladly be the one who receives their love. Happy because the two of them finally saw their perfect match.

_**-sun-moon-dreams-**_

Mikan was taking a nap as she leaned on the shoulder of her boyfriend that was reading his manga. Suddenly, she felt another presence. Looking at the direction she had felt the presence, she calmed down, recognizing who it was. Natsume, however, wasn't really that comfortable. He hissed.

Mikan squeezed Natsume's hand. When he looked at her, she shook her head. She turned her attention to the man. "What can I do for you, Persona?"

The man clad in black stepped out of the trees' shadows. He looked at the couple that was sitting comfortably under the infamous sakura tree. "I came to warn you. It seems that the AAO has finally set into motion."

Mikan nodded. "Don't worry."

Persona walked towards them, sensing Natsume's anger he stopped. "Good luck" he whispered as he vanished in the shadows.

"He has a kind soul, Natsume." Mikan stated. "His actions might have been unforgivable but have you seen past that mask?"

Natsume looked at Mikan. "He hurt me, threatened me. I can't trust him, yet."

Mikan nodded. "He who hides in the shadows will someday come out to the sun. He will one day be the one to make others happy. If he had not made you strong, how will you protect your love ones? Surely he only meant for the best."

Natsume leaned his head on Mikan's. "Sometimes, your words make me feel stupid."

Mikan chuckled. "Oh my, I apologize my dear kuro neko. But I am surprised that you admit that."

"I do surprising things that even I can't believe whenever I'm with you." He replied.

Natsume kissed Mikan's cheek. He stood up and offered his hand.

Mikan looked at him in confusion. "Where are we going?"

Natsume looked at the almost setting sun. "Somewhere beautiful. Trust me."

Mikan smiled at him. "I trust you with my everything." She said as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

Natsume led her to the inner parts of the forest, going uphill. When they stopped, Mikan saw the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. Her breath hitched as she gasped. The place is full of sakura trees. Below the cliff is a very clear lake reflecting the sunset. Everything was painted in the shades of orange, red, pink and yellow. "It's so beautiful." She mumbled.

Natsume brought her hand up and kissed it. "I discovered it when I came to this school. I wanted to show it to you. Only the two of us know this place."

Mikan smiled. "Thank you. You don't know how much this makes me happy."

"I'll do anything for you." He replied as they sat side by side and watched as the sun went down.

_**-sun-moon-dreams-**_

'_Mikan…..' a voice said._

'_Who are you?' Mikan asked._

'_We shall meet once again….soon..very very soon….' The voice, clearly of a man slowly faded._

'_Wait! Who are you?!' Mikan shouted._

The girl awoke, gasping. Her long auburn hair lay in disarray and her hazel eyes still clouded from the dream. She placed her hands on her face as she sat on the vast bed with soft, silk comforters and big, fluffy pillows. "That voice….who was it? I'm sure this is a premonition dream…"

She laid on her bed but did not go back to sleep, thinking who that voice was and what it had meant.

_**-sun-moon-dreams-**_

Mikan did not have enough sleep last night. She went out of the dorm so early in the morning still thinking of the dream. She went to the sakura tree and sat there. "I could not remember but my dreams are always correct therefore I'm sure that I will meet the owner of that voice in the future." She whispered.

She relaxed her nerves and leaned against the trunk of the tree. _I just realized that it has been awhile since I last sung. I made a promise to myself that I won't let anyone hear me sing when Natsuki died. However, I know that I should move on. I do not intent on forgetting about him, just move on._

She closed her eyes and let the words come out from her mouth. Singing is the best way to express ones feelings. It always made her feel better. She would sing a song about herself, her resolution. She has spent so much time in seclusion. In that frozen time, which she made to herself thinking that it was for her repentance. She took a deep breath. Her time starts to move because Natsume made her feel how to fall in love again. She opened her mouth as words formed.

**heartful song**

daremo nai SUTE-JI/ In the empty stage  
yume no jikan ha mou maku ga oriteyuku/ the curtain has already fallen on my time for dreams.  
kinou to onaji asu ha/ Just like yesterday, tomorrow will  
nido to konai to kidzuku no/ not come again…I've realized it…

RASUTO SHI-N ha itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo/ The last scene is always painful and beautiful, but  
namida fuite tobira tatakou/ I'll wipe my tears and knock on this door!

atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru/ I'll change into a brand new me!  
yuuki wo dashite/ I bring out my courage  
hazukashigaranaide/ without being ashamed!  
My Heartful Song/ My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song/ My Heartful Song  
utau yo itsumademo/ I will always sing  
anata ni todokimasu youni/ so that it'll reach you!

itsukara darou honto no egao miserarenakunatteta/ I wonder since when did I stop showing my true smile,  
konna watashi wo akiramenaide mattetekureta no/ don't give up on me, you've waited for me!

kodoku no tate wo kakage jibun to tatakatteita/ I brought up the shield of loneliness and fought myself,  
hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite/ but now I release my chains of deceit.

natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga/ The affection in my nostalgic memories  
mesameru youni/ opened my eyes and  
sunao ni nareta kara/ I've become more honest!  
My Heartful Song/ My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song/ My Heartful Song  
kokoro wo hiraite/ I open my heart!

Ima/ Today,  
atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru/ I'll change into a brand new me!  
yuuki wo dashite/ I bring out my courage  
kagayaki tsudzukeyou/ and continue to shine!  
My Heartful Song/ My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song/ My Heartful Song  
utau yo itsumademo/ I will always sing  
anata ni todokimasu youni/ so that it'll reach you!

Mikan opened her eyes with a little smile on her face.

"It was beautiful." A man said.

As she looked up, she saw Natsume with a small smile the same as hers, his eyes full of love and adoration.

She smiled back.

Suddenly the alarms went off. It was very loud waking all of the sleeping teachers and students.

"Kuro neko, Shinigami" a stoic voice stated.

The two looked at the man, Persona. It's been a while since they last heard their codenames.

"The two of you have a mission. Someone from the AAO managed to get in here."

The two of them nodded and vanished. They went to their respective room to get their masks.

_**-sun-moon-dreams-**_

The male with raven hair and emerald orbs successfully went inside the academy. He was wearing a white mask that covered his whole face with gold swirls on the sides and he was clad in black. He swiftly knocked out any of the guards who tried to stop him. He immediately went to a room and took some data. Upon leaving, he was stopped by two students, a girl and a boy. The girl wore a black mask that covered all of her face with silver lines. The boy wore a black cat's mask.

"What an honor to meet the Black Cat and the Death God." The agent said.

"Who are you?" asked Natsume.

"I am called…..Dark Prince." He replied with a smirk though no one will see it.

Mikan stepped forward. "Trespassing in the academy is not allowed and stealing is a grave mistake therefore we are here to exterminate you."

"Is it this disk you are after?" Dark Prince asked. "It wasn't really my intention to get it. We just decided that I make my debut here as the newest and best agent the AAO currently has. I just thought that I'd get this for an extra. Forgive me." He said as he threw the disk towards the two.

Natsume caught it.

Mikan started attacking but Dark Prince was already vanishing as he used a teleporting alice stone.

"Until we meet again…" he said.

_**-sun-moon-dreams-**_

The woman with short auburn hair and hazel eyes, also known as ZERO, looked at the screen.

"So **the Cat, the Prince and the God meet**."

_**-sun-moon-dreams--sun-moon-dreams-**_

**Author's Note: Hello, I'm sorry I did not update for so long. So many things to do at school and I'm having a hard time connecting my ideas. I know how this story will end but I don't know how to make things develop into that. Do you have any suggestions?**

**Please review!**

'**take my hand and let's fly.......**

**towards that eternal horizon......**

**I won't mind.....**

**just grab a hold of my hand....'**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 13 - how to turn and read a new chapter**

The season of spring ended and summer began. Everything is the same in Gakuen Alice, as if nothing occurred, as if the Dark Prince never appeared.

Mikan and Natsume walked hand on hand in their summer uniform. They walked past the students who gave way to the two of the most powerful alice weilders in the student body of the whole school.

The two of them seem stoic but deep inside they are worried not only for themselves but also for the other students. The source of their worry is the Dark Prince. He said that he is currently the strongest of the agents in AAO, meaning, he is second only to ZERO, the leader of the organization.

Mikan knows how powerful ZERO is. Not only her alices and control are amazing, even her hand-to-hand combat is superb. She only wishes that her training served its purpose and she can face ZERO, if not equally then at least enough to distract and to take time to rescue others.

Natsume felt something when he spoke to Dark Prince but can't pinpoint what. He felt something like nostalgia. However, it is impossible to be so. He couldn't remember of encountering with Dark Prince in his life before, therefore he brushed it off.

The day went by quickly. The gang noticed Mikan and Natsume's uneasiness. They knew that it was about the infiltration of an AAO agent in the academy but they did not inquire further knowing that the two will tell them if they are ready.

That night the two went to sleep reluctant to stay away from each other, they shared a chaste kiss on the lips before they went to their own enormous rooms.

_**-sun-moon-dreams-**_

It was very late. The moon was on its highest peak. No one in the Academy is awake except from Mikan.

She felt a presence crept inside her room. The trespasser is very good in hiding his presence, if Mikan did not heighten her senses, he/she would have caught her off guard. Even Natsume can't sense the intruder if he was in Mikan's place.

"Mikan…" the intruder muttered with his husky voice.

Mikan did not move.

He sighed. "I know you're awake."

Mikan slowly sat up on her bed. She looked at the masked man who sat on the edge of her bed. "What are you doing here, Dark Prince?"

He chuckled. "I have no intention of hurting anybody…just….just talk with you."

Mikan knew that she had heard of this voice but she can't remember. "Who are you?" she whispered.

He chuckled. "I'm hurt, Mikan. You don't remember me?"

Then it clicked. "No….it is….impossible…you're dead! I saw the building crumble down…."

He shook his head. "Someone saved me." He slowly took off his mask and revealed a face of an exact replica of Natsume with green orbs.

Mikan felt tears roll down of her face. "Natsuki…." She hugged the man so tightly that it seemed that he will disappear if she let go. "You're alive…" she sobbed.

Suddenly the door opened. "Mikan!"

Mikan looked at the other man in the door. "Natsume.."

"Who?" Natsume asked. He was jealous of the fact that HIS Mikan was hugging another man but he knew that Mikan isn't the kind of girl who will betray others. He knew because it took time for her to move on…to notice him.

Mikan smiled at Natsume. "Come." She whispered.

Natsume obeyed and sat on the bed.

Mikan held Natsume's hand. "It's your brother, Natsuki."

Natsume's eyes widened. He looked at the other man and surely he saw his own reflection except, the other had emerald orbs.

"It is our first meeting, brother." Natsuki said with a gentle smile on his face as he embraced his brother.

Natsume got over his shock and reluctantly embraced back. It was very rare that you see him respond to that, making it visible how happy he is. It's not every day that you see Natsume hug another.

"Sorry to break your love scene, boys, but I am curious as to why you are here, Natsuki. What is it that you want to talk about?"

Both men glared at her for calling that brotherly reunion a love scene.

She laughed. "You really are twins." She said.

Then Natsuki laughed as to Natsume a small smile decorated his face.

After they have finished laughing, Natsuki's face became serious. "The two of you, would you join the AAO?"

Mikan and Natsume's eyes widened.

"But….they do evil things." Mikan muttered.

He shook his head. "No, the AAO is only countering the actions of the Academy."

"But..they killed mother and father."

"It was the Academy, Mikan. Those agents were spies from the Academy. They killed your father. Your mother was replaced. They made one of the caught spies into the exact image of your mother making the other spies kill their own comrade."

"Then..my mother is…" tears began to form her eyes, tears of hope and joy.

"Yeah, your mother is alive." Natsuki confirmed.

"Where is she?" Mikan asked.

"She is in the organization. In fact, she is our leader…ZERO."

Mikan and Natsume were shocked. How many times were they shocked this night?

Natsuki chuckled. "If I keep on surprising you, I won't be surprised if you suddenly have a heart attack." He joked lightening the mood.

"But we can't leave the other students here in the Academy." Natsume said.

"Well, the Academy is actually safe but the Elementary Division's principal, Kuonji, isn't. When your mother was still in the Academy, Kuonji used her and threatened her until she can't take it anymore. She ran away with your father and created the organization hoping that she can save the alice weilders from the principal."

"How about Persona?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, him? He's our spy. The best spy at that. When he was a kid, he couldn't control his alice so your father would nullify his alice. They became great friends together with your mother. They told him their plan and they promised to save him. For years, Kuonji used him and he almost lost hope but when he was twelve, your mother rescued him when his alice began to eat him during one of his missions. When he went back to the academy, he became a spy. Anyway, I need to go. The others might realize that there is an intruder. Bye."

Then he vanished leaving the couple alone.

Mikan felt Natsume's uneasiness. "What is it, Natsume?"

He remained silent.

"Natsume" she said with threat in her tone.

"Will you get back with him?" he asked.

Mikan did not answer.

"I understand." He whispered with hurt in his voice. He began to stand and walk away when Mikan hugged him tightly.

"Baaa-ka. Natsuki knew about us since knowing him, he would have watched the two of us. I'm sure that he knows that I really love you and that the two of us are now only friends. Do not worry." She reassured him.

"Are you sure?" Natsume asked hesitantly.

"I am. You have shown me **how to turn and read a new chapter**, moving on from a good part of a story with a promise of a better in the next part."

Natsume hugged her as the two fell asleep together in bed.

_**-sun-moon-dreams--sun-moon-dreams--sun-moon-dreams--sun-moon-dreams--sun-moon-dreams-**_

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas to everyone! I am very thankful to those who always leave reviews behind!**

**Sorry that I did not update immediately for I really have trouble in thinking of the continuation. I was also busy in buying and wrapping gifts for my family and friends.**

**Anyways…I hope you enjoy. And I'm happy to congratulate you because those who reviewed and guessed that Dark Prince is Natsuki and ZERO is Yuka, are all CORRECT!!!!**

_**Snow! Halt!**_

_**Please don't cover his footprints!**_

_**Wind! Cease!**_

_**Please don't blow away his scent!**_

_**I'd rather die than be separated from you!**_

_**That darkness that surrounds you be damned!**_

_**Who says I am pure?**_

_**Who says I am the light?**_

_**I'd rather be tainted by blood…**_

_**Than be away from you!**_

_**So please…take my waiting hand….**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 14 - **_**the calm before the storm**_

"So, have you decided?" Persona asked.

The two nodded. "We will join the Organization." They both said.

Persona nodded.

The female stepped forward. "Could we let others join too?" her amber eyes looked at the raven ones.

"As long as they are proved trustworthy, they are more than welcomed. Your mother trusts both of you therefore she had given you the privilege to test and recruit others." Persona replied.

The two nodded and vanished.

Persona took off his mask as he gazed at the place where the two had just left.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

The day was as normal as any other day. Nothing special happened to the Academy's students except Mikan and Natsume ignoring their friends.

The gang was at lost as to what to do so that the couple will take notice of them. They had used all the tricks that they know but it did not work. Aoi and Akira were also confused because Mikan never totally ignored them even after the death of Natsuki. Hotaru was very irritated because no matter what, Mikan never kept secrets and she never ignored her but, this is the very first time that she totally ignored her. Even Youichi was saddened because he was ignored by Natsume and Mikan.

Everyone was sad. They couldn't remember when or what they did to anger Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan and Natsume sat underneath the sakura tree, free from the confused gaze of their friends.

"What are you planning?" Natsume asked.

Mikan leaned on Natsume's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I don't want to make them join into this mess. I am thinking of a way to drive them away. If we battle against the academy, I'm hundred percent sure that they will use our friends. Akira and Aoi are already in the DA class, not far from now; the others will be forced to join too. But I can't let them join the Organization, they still have other friends and relatives here and battling would mean to face each other."

"You can't let every student join too." He sighed exasperatedly. "This is getting messy."

"It's already messy." Mikan answered as they both fell silent, both thinking of a way to save their friends.

The sun began to set as Mikan opened her eyes. She looked at Natsume who looked at her in return. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

He nodded. "I trust you with my everything."

She smiled at him lovingly and stood up. Natsume did the same. She looked around and expanded her nullifying alice to hinder all devices of Hotaru, then she looked at the darkness that the forest provided. "Persona…" she called out.

The man clad in black with a silver mask appeared.

"I wish for me and Natsume to go out of the Academy." She stated.

Both men stared at her with wide eyes.

"We shall return at the Academy's and the Organization's last battle." She added.

"You know that it could take years." Persona inquired.

"I have used the premonition alice. The last battle will be next year, however, the outcome I can't see. So maybe it is yet to be decided by fate." She looked at Natsume. "This way, they will be able to enjoy their time together for I am not sure who can get out of this war alive. Even for just a year, I want their lives to be peaceful." She returned her gaze to the older man. "The organization will be in the dark for this year. We will concentrate in training the other alices so that at the time of the battle, we won't be defeated easily. I'm sure, my mother is thinking of this too."

Both men nodded.

"When are you leaving?" Persona asked.

"Tonight." Mikan answered. "We will escape the Academy tonight. You, Persona, won't help us."

Again, they both nodded.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

As the clock stroked twelve, two figures could be seen running away from groups of alice weilders.

They were both wearing the masks of the famous Black Cat and Death God.

Death God used her alice to hinder the other alices as both of them jumped over the gate with Death God's nullifying alice, hindering the electric alice that was put on the gate.

The pursuers were forced to stop as they were surrounded by fire, they watched as the two most powerful alice wielders in the academy vanish in the darkness of the night.

The two ran and ran and chose not to use their alices in case of alice capturing devices are near. They ran until they neared the border of the city. They saw a black limousine waiting for them. It opened and they saw Natsuki and a woman who looked like Mikan but was way older and have a shorter hair.

It was obvious as to who it was. Slowly, the two took their masks off. Mikan smiled at her long lost mother. "Okaa-san…." She could only whisper the word as tears fell down her eyes.

Yuka also looked at her daughter. _She is now a grown-up and very beautiful. My only regret was I never got a chance to take care of her as a mother should._ Her eyes filled with tears. Tears that for years had not come out. Feelings that were forcefully numbed began to resurface. She opened her arms as Mikan went and hugged her.

They both hugged each other tightly expressing their feelings with it. Feelings that were bottled up for years of not seeing each other.

"Finally" Yuka muttered. "I can finally hug you, my dear daughter."

"I am so happy, mother." Mikan murmured.

Yuka stopped. She looked at her daughter. "Even though I left you alone, you'd still call me 'mother'?"

"Of course. I know what kind of person you are. You are my mother. I am the one who knows you best. Even though I was sad, I am sure, you only met for the best." She answered.

Yuka smiled happily. "You don't know how much those words meant to me."

The twins looked at the two women both happy for them.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

The whole Academy was in chaos. Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a "Kuro Neko" and Mikan Sakura a.k.a "Shinigami" had escaped. They were both the strongest assets of the Academy. The Elementary school principal was very angry.

The gang, however, mourned. Even Tsubasa and Misaki were saddened.

Youichi was bullied by others because he said that Natsume and Mikan weren't traitors. He was always so beaten up.

Even the gang was out casted since they were friends with the traitors. When they found out what was happening to Youichi, they protected him. Since they were a group of strong alices and the high school principal was protecting them, for some unknown reason, they were not touched by the elementary school principal. They would attack others if they dared harm them or bad talk about Mikan and Natsume. Even though they were left alone by the others, they were together so at least they were happy. They still had good times with each other though they wished that Natsume and Mikan were there.

So many things changed after the two escaped. Their names became a taboo in school. The class was never like before. Even Narumi became serious and stopped acting like a gay. He became stoic for some unknown reason.

No one dared to sit on the infamous sakura tree since the gang would always occupy it. Tsubasa and Misaki would always try their very best to make time for the gang even if it costs them their other friends. After all, true friends will accept them no matter what.

Months passed and the Academy was never the same again. The AAO mysteriously vanished so the Dangerous Ability Class did not do any missions.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

_**1 year later**_

A woman with long auburn hair and hazel eyes looked at the young people in front of her. They were the best agents in the organization though they were only recruited a year before, they were trained by the best. Beside her was her mother and two men who looked the same but with different color of eyes, one was crimson, the other was emerald.

"It has been a year," she stated as a small smile graced her face. "I am very happy because all of you learned quite fast. I am sure that you are all ready for the oncoming alice war."

Yuka stepped forward. "All of you were trained vigorously by the 'Shinigami' and I must say that I am quite impressed that all of you came out alive."

The others chuckled or sniggered.

Mikan raised her eyebrow. "What can I say? My alias fits me."

Everyone laughed. It was times like this that were the best. In the organization, even though they had ranks, they were always treated as family. They would joke with each other, save the lives of one another, everything they do, they do it happily.

When they were recruited, they were homeless, beaten. The others were made fun of in the academy in the Academy since they thought that it was useless. Everyone came from different countries, from different academies, they were all ignored. They were very fortunate when the organization welcomed them. They felt accepted, important and loved. Their alices were made of used. They were thought that no alice is useless. They were trained very hard but it was worth it. For them, the organization is a gift from God. Their trainer, Mikan, was very strict but reasonable. She made an impression to them. Each was different but all were positive. She was one of the most important family member that they never had until they joined the organization. Alas! Their training paid off. They were now the one of the most elite agents of the organization.

When the laughter ceased, Mikan returned her focus on her students though their ages were not that far from each other, others were even older than her but she got their respect. "The time for the war is coming; we will resume the missions that were halted. For the past year, the Academy was left at peace. A quiet peace, too unusually quiet, they never thought of it as _**the calm before the storm**_. We will avoid unnecessary killing. Our main goal is to eliminate all of the clones of the elementary school principal. The missions will solely be focused on that."

Everyone nodded and they were dismissed.

Once everyone was out Mikan looked down and sadness prevailed. "After all, the academy was meant to gather alice wielders who aren't accepted in the society and make them fill at home."

Natsume took one of Mikan's hands. They all knew what happened in the Academy through Persona and the High school Principal who is Mikan's uncle. They all knew what happened to the gang and they were disappointed.

"Don't worry, after everything is over, the Academy will change for the better." Yuka said.

Natsuki and Natsume nodded.

Mikan smiled. "I know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 15 - **_**no secrets will be kept hidden forever**_

"Code-name: Winter General, mission accomplished." A man's voice was heard in the small communicators attached to each of the agents.

Mikan's hazel eyes shone and her lips forming a small smile. "Good. Now that all of his clones are destroyed, we can start our plan. Winter general, go back to the HQ immediately."

"Affirmative." The voice replied.

The others sighed in relief and smiled.

Mikan felt a hand gripping her own. She looked at its owner and saw crimson orbs looking at her adoringly. She gazed back, after a little while, she smiled. "Finally….after a year and four months, we can finally start the greatest alice war ever written in the history." She announced, looking at her most trusted people and family. "We will face many hardships as we battle against the best DA students of all the academies but, with our goal as our strength, we will never be defeated."

The agents yelled together in agreement. All of them smiled at each other, some hugged, and some shook hands, some hanged out together, because for just a few hours they might not be able to ever see each other ever again. They all knew this but they still fought together with the four pillars of the organization, Yuka, Mikan, Natsume and Natsuki.

Their goals and the future of the next generation are the things which made them persevere everything. They did not want the youth to experience what they had. Also, they promised themselves to stick with their family, and their family is the organization. No one will be left behind.

Mikan looked at her family. "I guess, it's time to go back to the academy." She mumbled.

The room fell into silence. All looked at her.

"The plan is still on. Natsume and I will go back there. We will tell them that we had changed our minds and will willingly be in the DA class again." She said.

"What if the Elementary School Principal won't believe you?" Yuka asked.

Mikan looked at her and smiled. "We had reviewed this plan for millions of times. He won't be able to say no to me, after all I have the alice the same as yours, even more powerful. He needs me to take off the stones you implanted on him."

"I am still worried." Yuka said.

Mikan shook her head. "All of us will be sacrificing our lives to achieve our goal. Allow me and Natsume, as two of the pillars, be the ones to go head-on first so that if anything happens, we can immediately warn you and you all can escape. No matter what happens, we will achieve our goal." Her voice full of determination made all look at her in wonder. Her eyes filled with innocence and love. She wouldn't leave them in the middle of the war. They all knew that but….why do they have the feeling that she would not want them to do the same? Why do her words seem to say that at the sight of danger, they should flee? No! No one will be left behind. Their oath was to be together till the very end.

A young man, a year or two older than Mikan, stepped forward. He has long blond hair that ended on his shoulders, which curled around his face with adoring blue eyes and pale white skin. He was one of the agents Mikan founded first. He was from America and unfortunately for him, because of his unmistakable beauty, was being sold as a prostitute by his own parents. Every day and night, his world was filled with nightmares until he finally had enough. He unconsciously released his alice, an alice in which the person it was directed to, will experience pain, it will cause an internal bleeding, slowly and painfully leading towards death. No one explained to him these things that's why he thought of himself as a murderer, a freak, he was living as a criminal in the streets, battling every day. One would say that he had become a gangster but he has no gang. He only has himself no one else, until Mikan found him. She saved him from the darkness that surrounded him and brought him to a place where everyone accepted him. Where everyone became family. He looked at Mikan's eyes. "Please don't say that Mikan-sama. We all are willing to walk and die with you."

Mikan looked at him then to the others. They all smiled at her as they nodded their heads.

"You showed us happiness as we walked with you and we won't leave you for anything." He added.

Mikan smiled, her eyes filled with tears that shone. "Thank you, William and all of you. And please do not call me Mikan-sama. Mikan will do." She answered.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

'_It has been a year' _Hotaru thought as she stroked Ruka's hair as he lay comfortably on her lap. Ever since 'that' incident, she had been gentler. Though she was as stoic as ever, she had let her friends in her invisible walls, she wanted to cherish the moments they were together because she knew that in a blink of an eye, everything will vanish. That's right, just like how her most important best friend vanished, without any goodbyes.

She wasn't angry at Mikan. She was just….sad…disappointed. She was her best friend! Yeah, even though she doesn't show that she care for Mikan but….she knew that Mikan knew that she cared for her deeply. When they were children….nobody knew why they were so close. They were polar opposites. Hotaru was like the moon, so cold and silent, but Mikan was like the sun….full of smiles and warmth that you can't help but go near her.

Yes, Mikan changed when they saw each other. Her warmth lessen but the light never did. Deep inside the cold exterior was the same Mikan everyone, even the most stoic ice queen, adored. She gave light to those who were left in the darkness….even that HYUUGA who always worried about him contaminating those around him with his darkness. Even that PERSONA. Hotaru knew of course…SHE is HOTARU IMAII. She has her ways….but only one thing she did not get. Only one thing she did not see nor know…..the reason why THEY had left.

The blonde shifted and looked up to his girlfriend. He knew that she had not recovered from the sadness and shock that she had felt when the two left the academy. No one got over it. Everyone is still waiting for answers.

He lifted his hand up and cupped Hotaru's cheek.

She looked down.

He gave her a heartwarming smile, so sweet and full of love that she can't help but smile back, though her stoic face only warmed a bit, both knew her feelings….she had accepted his reassurance. Everything will be revealed when the right time comes.

"I know…" she muttered. "I know…Ruka…but…"

"You can't help but want to know everything because you are not particularly fond of not knowing." He added. "I know. I also want answers but I trust both of them with my life. They're not the kind of people who abandon their friends, right?"

She nodded.

He sat up and pulled her into an embrace knowing that she will cry again. He too wanted to cry but he must be strong for her. Mikan and Natsume would want him to support the girl he loves. "Cry all you want, Hotaru, until you can go on without crying. I'm sure that soon we will know the answers to our questions. After all, _**no secrets will be kept hidden forever**_."

_**~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~**_

**Author's Note: Hey guys! What's up? It's been a long time! I hope you enjoy the story! I want to thank so many people! Every time one of you leaves a review and I read it….my heart is always overwhelmed by your praises and I can't wait to hear more of it. It gives me motivation to continue. I know that I'm not the best when it comes to grammar and some might not like the story line but for every people that enjoyed my story, I feel blessed and not regret of writing the story.**

**It's obvious that the story is nearing its end so please stay tuned and I'll try my best to update and find the right words so that you can really feel what my characters feel.**

**The light of full moon  
behold as the goddess walks  
towards destiny**

**Her graceful presence  
Her gentle eyes and warm smile  
drives darkness away**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 16 - **_**With all of you by my side**_

The best word that could describe the state of Alice Academy is 'CHAOS'. All were confused. The traitors were back! Why did they come back? After having freedom that all wanted, why would they return to the academy? Truly, the Academy was shocked.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Mikan sat together with Natsume, their hands intertwined with each other. They sat at the very back and their eyes held no emotions.

As Mikan held Natsume's hand, she remembered what had occurred as they entered the office of the elementary school principal who immediately called on them the moment they stepped in the academy.

_**Flashback:**_

"Well, well, I never thought that the traitors will be back." Kuonji smirked. His small body sitting on an oversized chair behind the wooden desk.

"We are tired of running away and we would like to go back here." Mikan answered.

"And please dare say the reason that I will give you my trust?"

"We will return to the Dangerous Ability Class." Natsume said.

"That is not enough, kuro neko."

"Then," Mikan went forward. "if we were to go out again, don't you think that you'll be n danger?"

Kuonji's brow rose. "What do you mean?"

"I have heard that your clones are slowly disappearing and with those stones inside you, don't you think that someone like us is an advantage for you?" Mikan slitted her eyes knowing that she had already won.

Kuonji narrowed his own eyes as he spoke menacingly. "Know this, Shinigami, the lives of your precious friends lies in me. A simple flick of my hand and they will be gone. If ever, I find that you are lying to me and the things you said that the nullification alice stone placed in me cancels your stealing alice are all lies, their existence will all be over in a blink of an eye."

Mikan straightened her posture and bowed together with Natsume as Kuonji placed their new masks, the exact replica of the former. "Yes sir" they simultaneously said.

_**End of flashback**_

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

As the lunch bell rang, the couple immediately went to a secluded place where those whispers and prying eyes won't reach them. They were scared not for their safety but for their precious friends and they don't want those bothersome whispers to add on their worries.

Unfortunately, the secluded place that they went in to, wasn't really a secluded place. They felt the presence of not one but twelve people. They were about to go away when a voice stopped them.

"Will you run away again, Mikan?" a stoic voice asked.

Though Mikan couldn't see the person a few feet behind her back, she knew too well who it was. She closed her eyes as Natsume held her hand assuringly. Slowly she turned to face the gang. Her hazel eyes were caught by amethyst eyes. Mikan wanted to run and hug her friends but they could not get involve. She hid all of her emotions that wanted to go out. Her stoic face matched the other's. "I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about, Imai-san."

Hotaru winced at the emotionless voice and face of her very best friend.

Ruka, sensing the discomfort of his love, grasped her hand.

Hotaru tightened her grip on Ruka as she once again tried to speak but she was cut off by Mikan.

"Imai-san, I know that all of you are very angry at both of us for leaving that's why we fully understand if you would like to cut off all ties with us." Mikan was met by a shocked expression of her friends but she continued. "Really, we won't mi-"

Silence befell as Hotaru slapped Mikan.

Mikan held her cheek as Natsume hugged her but he was pushed away by a now crying Hotaru. Hotaru hugged Mikan fiercely as if she was her lifeline. "Baka! Why would I ever cut ties with you? Don't you ever say those words again!"

Unable to hide her emotions any longer, Mikan began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry….sorry" she kept repeating those words like a mantra as she hugged Hotaru back.

Ruka came and hugged the both of them as one by one, all did the same. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Aoi were all crying while the boys, Natsume, Ruka, Akira, Kitsuneme, Koko, Mochu, Yuu and Youichi all had small smiles, relieved that they all got back their friends.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

After they all calmed down, Hotaru drilled Mikan with questions.

Mikan looked at Natsume who nodded at her for he, too, knew that they had the right to know.

Mikan began to speak. "I'll show you through the alice of memories that I have copied what had happened from the very start."

They saw the very first time Yuka went to the academy, when Izumi first met Yuka, when she found her SEC alice and Kuonji began to use her, when Yuka met Narumi, when Yuka and Izumi fell in love, when they saw the cursed-boy Persona, when they escaped and Yuka stole Narumi's emotions, when Izumi was killed while Yuka escaped and Mikan was brought to the Alice Academy in America, when Yuka helped Persona, when Natsuki and Mikan fell in love, when Natsuki died, when Yuka helped Natsuki, when Natsuki, Mikan and Natsume were reunited, when Mikan and Natsume joined the organization, when Mikan together with the other pillars gathered alice wielders, when they started their plans and lastly, the talk with the Elementary School principal, Kuonji.

When the memories slowly vanished, it took time for the others to get their selves together.

"I never thought Persona will be one of the good guys." Muttered Koko.

"I am hurt with that statement." A voice, loud enough to hear, declared.

Koko began to shiver as the man, Persona, stepped towards them. Koko began to stutter. "W-w-well, uhm, I-I didn't me-meant i-it that way."

"Stop bullying him Persona." Mikan smirked then all of them chuckled (or in Persona, Hotaru and Natsume's case, they smirked.)

The conversation was cut off as Narumi walked towards them.

He looked at Persona then at Mikan. "You are in the AAO's side aren't you?" he asked in a calm voice.

The other's tensed.

He smiled. "Do not worry; I want to join you also. I wanted to change the academy from the inside but it seems, I had failed." He looked down solemnly.

"My friends have not yet decided if they would go over the AAO's side." Mikan said aloud.

The others looked at her.

"Wasn't it obvious, Baka? We are on your side, no matter what." Hotaru answered as the others nodded in approval.

Mikan's face brightened. She looked at Narumi. "You are more than welcome. We have seen your efforts in changing the academy. Your actions and love for your students leaves us no doubt. That's why I also shared to you the memories."

All looked at her.

Mikan returned the look and shrugged.

Narumi looked at her. "You forgot that I have no emotions, I can't possibly feel love."

Mikan shook her head. "My mother might have said those words but we can only steal alices, no more and no less. You never lost the ability to feel. You must understand that my mother did this because she loves my father and me, who wass in her womb, very deeply. She also loves you so much that she doesn't want you to suffer a life where you would blindly love her with your emotions never returned."

Narumi smiled. "I would have died loving her. That could never be changed. For love is blind and knows no boundaries."

Mikan sighed, and then she smiled. "I was afraid that I would lose all of you, but now I'm confident. _**With all of you by my side**_, we will definitely reach our ultimate dreams."

_**~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~**_

**Author's Note: And here I am! At long last!**

**You know I'm in a very good mood now because exams just finished and all we are going to do for the next two weeks are nothing but go to school and play with each other!**

**We leave our love behind**

**As we walk to our separate ways**

**I wish you could read my mind**

**Thanks for the memories it says.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 17 –**_** free from the clutches of the thorns**_

Chaos……

The academy was in chaos….

Students were running left and right…

The teachers were collecting the students to guide them into a safe place…

The DA students were fighting the AAO agents…

Blood was everywhere…

Two figures stood above the clock tower in the middle of the academy, one who was called the Black Cat and the other the Death God. Their faces were covered with their respective masks. They looked at the war below them.

"Kuro neko! Shinigami! What are you doing! Help us!" a DA student shouted. He was one of the students who would bully others and won't stop until that person was traumatized. Immediately, he dropped dead.

The other DA students stared at them. "You traitors!" they shouted.

Death God took off her earring. With a flick of her hand, the DA students dropped dead.

Death God and Black Cat took off their masks. "We have a more important mission than dealing with these students." The man said.

"We need to kill the elementary school principal." The woman added. They both jumped off to the place where they will find their target.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

The gang wasn't having a difficult time in dealing with those who sided with the elementary school principal. After all, they trained under Death God, Persona and Black Cat for six months. For them, the training was already equivalent to hell. They were taught martial arts and how to control their alices, and because of the limited amount of time, they were forced to exceed their limits. Every day was very tiring that when they go back to their rooms, they immediately fall asleep.

Hotaru used her inventions to fight that she didn't even bother moving from her flying duck.

Ruka used his animals to attack their enemies.

Koko was using his mind reading alice to humiliate his opponent and to read what the opponent will do next.

Yuu used his alice to make his opponent suffer or cry.

Anna and Nonoko were using the speed alice that Mikan gave to them to put the things they made inside the mouth of their opponents without being noticed. Of course, the side effects were as they had expected. Poor enemies, they were backing out because of stomach aches and having animal parts in their body.

Sumire was using her nails and teeth to injure her opponents.

Mochu and Kitsuneme used their alice to play with their opponents.

Aoi used her fire alice.

Akira used his ice and storm alice to eliminate his foes.

Youichi was using his alice to scare his opponents. He wanted to traumatize them. Based from the continuous screams of horror, he had succeeded.

Persona was using his death alice and he was confident that he won't lose control. He had an enormous Nullification alice stone hanging around his neck.

Narumi was using his Pheromone alice to charm his opponents and make them do whatever he pleases.

The organization together with them was undefeatable. Their opponents were diminishing every second, and shortly, they are very sure that they will win. They only hope that Mikan and Natsume will win against the principal.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

"Hello, Principal Kuonji" Mikan said.

Kuonji turned around, his eyes full of hatred. "Traitors!" he shouted to Natsume and Mikan.

Mikan's brow rose. "We are very aware of that, however, weren't you the one who betrayed us first?"

Kuonji snorted. "I was never by your side in the first place. You all are merely tools that I used in order to rule over the world! I was so close! But you and your mother hindered me by your useless reasons!"

Mikan was angry…very angry. "The use of this academy is to create a family for those who were casted away by the society because of their alices! You accepted the position, knowing the academy's agenda! Because of people like you, the students become twisted! Their minds know nothing but darkness, thinking that they will never escape it."

"And you think I would care for those useless alices?" Kuonji answered. "With the use of my alice, I have lived for decades. Even I do not remember my age. I could literally pass as an immortal. Ever since then, I wanted to control the world. A powerful being like me can handle the world. I will create and control the world where there are no lies, where everyone will be happy! There will be no pain and suffering. Don't you also want a world like that? Join me now."

"The world that you want isn't a true world." Natsume said. "The people will only be like a puppet. There will be no free will."

"Sadness, loneliness, anger, happiness, love...these emotions are needed by all. It makes a person whole and strong. Every problem they face makes them stronger. Every person they care for make them think that they should never give up. You only want a world where you can control all people." Mikan added.

"So what? You are already too late! Your organization can't handle those under me!" Kuonji shouted.

Mikan waved her hand and a large image could be seen at the wall behind Kuonji. It looked like an image from a projector.

Kuonji looked at the image and gasped. It was a picture of the current battleground. The organization had won with the help of those who were against Kuonji.

"You have lost." Natsume muttered.

Mikan moved forward and placed her hand on Kuonji's shoulder. "You know what I think? You are already tired. Living for many years, you have seen the ugliness of the world and you wanted it to be the perfect world where everyone is happy. But, perfect is boring. Life should be exciting so that everything would be worth living. You have been alone always. All that you care for dies because their life span had reached its limit that's why you are bitter."

"But, I think that you will remember a time when you can handle everything just because you can see a person very important for you smile." Natsume said as he intertwined his fingers with Mikan.

Kuonji closed his eyes as a memory flashed in his head. A memory so ancient yet so vivid. He smiled as tears ran down from his face. "Could you make me go wherever she went? I want to see her smile once again."

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Mikan and Natsume opened the gigantic doors together. Sunshine shone brightly bathing the two.

They saw their comrades and the other students and teachers of the academy gather.

Mikan smiled. "Principal Kuonji has finally smiled."

Natsume nodded and smiled too. "He is now _**free from the clutches of the thorns**_."

All looked at them questioningly.

The two of them looked at each other then at the others. "There is nothing more to worry about." They both said.

The whole academy rejoiced and the Dangerous Ability Class has been disbanded.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~**_

**Author's Note: Okay! I think there's only one more chapter left to go!**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ending and Beginning**

**Chapter 18 – **_**Ending and Beginning**_

**Author's Note: ****aNiMeLoVeRs21**** reviewed about Misaki and Tsubasa…..I'm really sorry I forgot to mention that they already graduated since they were seniors when Mikan entered the academy and a year has passed when she came back. Mikan did not want any of her friends involved right? So Misaki and Tsubasa did not join the battle. Let's just say that they went to a trip around the world….XD**

_**~sun~moon~dreams**_

It has been five years since the war ended. They had learnt that Principal Kuonji, the elementary school principal, was also the owner of all the Alice Academies in the world. Since Principal Kuonji died, the four pillars of the organization, Yuka, Mikan, Natsume and Natsuki became the new owners of the academies.

The year after the war was very difficult for they have to repair and remake all the twisted rules and regulations of the academy that Kuonji made. The Dangerous Ability Class students needed to be rehabilitated in order for them to live a peaceful life. They were taught how to control their alices and surprisingly, they complied and compromised. They also made an extra part called, Alice Village, in all the Alice Academy all over the world. It was the largest part in the academies where the alice wielders can build their homes and interact with each other like normal people. All are allowed to go past the gates of the academy as long as they keep their alice a secret.

Persona became a normal teacher. He took off his mask and with the help of Mikan; he is now able to control his alice.

Narumi became the new elementary school principal, he was very dedicated in his job and he continued to pursue his 'YUKA-SEMPAI'.

Hotaru and Ruka got married and they have a lovely two-year-old daughter named Houka who got her father's features but her mother's personality. Both Hotaru and Ruka became the advisors of their respective ability class: Technical and Somatic, after they graduated.

Nonoko, Anna, Kitsuneme and Yuu built their own restaurant. Though the restaurant was a bit bizarre because of Kitsuneme's tricks, Nonoko's weird potions, Anna's very delicious but very out-of-the-world dishes, and Yuu's use of his Illusion alice which makes the set-up of the restaurant change daily, the customers still enjoy their restaurant and those who were sad or feels down, will always go out with smiles on their face. Their restaurant became well-known to the whole world. It was also a very well known fact that Nonoko and Kitsuneme are engaged as well as Anna and Yuu.

Sumire and Mochu became teachers in the academy.

Koko became the advisor of the Latent Ability class.

Akira went back to the Alice Academy in America and became the Headmaster in that particular branch.

Aoi and Youichi were still studying in the Academy but they became the president and vice-president of the student council.

Hi-sama and Kazu Yukihara retained their respective places as the principal of the middle-school and high-school divisions.

Misaki and Tsubasa got back from their trip around the world. Misaki is currently four months pregnant and was married to Tsubasa for four years. They also had a three-and-a-half year old son named, Tsubaki, who was the exact replica of Tsubasa without the star mark under his eye.

The AAO agents were given the choice to stay in the Alice Village or they can take up teacher positions in the academy and in the other branches of the academy all over the world.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Everyone was excited. The women wore their gowns and enthusiastically fixed each other's make-up while the men straightened their neckties and suits.

In a rather large suite in a very large and famous hotel, sat a very nervous, excited and happy woman, her long auburn hair as smooth as silk was curled framing her beautiful face. There are small pins that are scattered throughout her long hair that glittered. Her dark smoky eye shadow made her alluring hazel eyes all the more attractive and with a beautiful addition of mascara, her long auburn eyelashes seemed sat elegantly and beautifully above her perfect eyes. Her lips were covered with an elegant shade of pink lip gloss. She wore an off-shoulder long white gown. It has long loose sleeves, longer than her arms, it was decorated by long narrow light blue cloths that tended to sway on each move she made. The upper part of the gown had light blue cloth that criss-crossed in her abdomen, while in the lower part, a transparent light blue cloth, with beads that were arranged beautifully, was wrapped above the layers, it parted on her left hip showing the white layers underneath.

"What are you being nervous about, baka?" a cold voice asked.

"Hotaru, can't you sympathize with me? I'm sure you've felt like this when you and Ruka got married." The woman answered.

"Fortunately, I had not." Replied Hotaru.

"Come on, Mikan-chan" Anna started.

"Let's put on your veil and we all will be ready to go!" Nonoko finished.

The duo pinned the tiara which held the veil on Mikan's hair as they assisted her in the limousine that will help them to go to the church.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Natsume was nervous, happy, excited, worried…so many feelings ranged inside him. He never felt like this, though his face showed nothing, he was waiting for his bride and patience was never one of his virtues.

Natsuki tapped his back and as he turned, he saw a grin on his twin's face. "Don't be so tense, it isn't good for your health."

He sighed. "Hn."

Natsuki shook his head. He heard the limousine stopped outside the church and grinned. He stood proudly with Ruka beside Natsume.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

The wedding march began. Houka, the flower girl, was the first to walk, throwing white petals with a stoic face. Tsubaki, the ring-bearer was second, he walked proudly with a grin Tsubasa always wore. The march continued as Mikan and Natsume's friends marched on the aisle.

Alas! Natsume had found the one he had been waiting for, His bride, his Mikan, walked elegantly and gracefully with a beautiful smile on her beautiful face. She was escorted by her mother, Yuka. Both looked the same but Mikan surpassed her mother's beauty. Yuka is very beautiful, but Mikan has something that made others think that she was like an angel. Natsume's eyes were focused only to Mikan the whole ceremony as was Mikan's eyes were on him. As they said their vows, each looked at each other's eyes full of love. And once the priest said the words "You may now kiss the bride.", Natsume did not waste any moment and swept Mikan off her feet and kissed her repeatedly as he walked down the aisle. Everyone laughed and threw white petals at them. When they separated, Mikan smiled at her husband and Natsume allowed a smile to decorate his face.

Of course, Hotaru did not let it pass and caught a picture of it with money signs on her eyes.

Ruka just sighed at his wife's action. "Habits die hard." He muttered.

Unfortunately, Hotaru heard it and looked at him with a glint on her eyes. "I forgot that I had a picture of you wearing bunny-printed pajamas."

"U-uhm….Ho-Hotaru, I-I was just jo-joking…ne?" Ruka stuttered, clearly frightened.

Hotaru smirked.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

"Yo! Kohai! Congratulations!" Tsubasa greeted as he, together with his wife and son congratulated Mikan and Natsume in the reception held in Anna's restaurant.

Mikan smiled. "Thank you."

"Hn" Natsume added.

Tsubasa shook his head. "You're married with a beautiful woman and you still answer like that! Some things never change."

"Do you want to burn, shadow-freak?" Natsume asked.

Misaki hit Tsubasa in the head. "Don't mind him." She smiled at the couple as she drags Tsubasa by the ear towards their seat, Tsubaki trailing behind them.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

As all were having fun, Natsuki stood behind the people looking at the newlywed with sad eyes.

A hand patted him on his left shoulder.

He turned around to see Persona.

Persona offered a small smile which Natsuki retuned.

"I saw this in my premonition alice…yet…it still hurts." Natsuki stated.

"I had known that I never stood a chance yet it hurts." Persona said as he too gazed at Mikan who was smiling brightly.

Natsuki also looked at the woman he loves and sighed. "Do you think we can love another?" he asked.

Persona shook his head. "We, who were drowned in the dark that surrounded us, saw her as the light that shone to us. She saved us from that darkness. Natsume, you and I are the same. We cling to that light as we see salvation yet as we go closer to that light, she became very dear to us making us fall in love causing us to never let go. Maybe all of us are her soul mates, she had to choose, and she chose him."

Natsuki sighed. "I thought so too. Even if I can never stand beside her as a husband and lover at least I can stand beside her as a friend and can see her happiness."

Persona nodded.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Nonoko caught the bouquet Mikan threw and all clapped their hands. Kitsuneme caught the garter and Nonoko blushed. All laughed. Anna hugged Nonoko and congratulated her. Both went to Mikan and Natsume and congratulated them once again. "This is truly the most wonderful ending!" they both said as they walked away to join their lovers.

Mikan's brow rose. "The ending, Natsume?"

Natsume smirked. "Nah!" He kissed Mikan on the lips and when they parted, they had a smile on their face. Their foreheads touched each other as they looked in each other's eyes.

"This is the _**Ending and Beginning**_" they both said in unison.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**__**~sun~moon~dreams~**__**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

**Author's Note: Okay!!! it's finished!!!! tralala! I really like your reviews! Please review! nOw I'm going to continue my other story! "Battle"  
**

**I hope you enjoyed my story!  
**


	19. Chapter 19Epilogue

**Ending and Beginning**

**Epilogue - Life is perfect**

**Author's note: This was requested by moonacre99…Enjoy!**

_**~sun~moon~dreams~**_

Life can never be more perfect than it is right now. Everyone is happy. No trace of the war was left. Only the smiling faces of all are seen. Laughter filled the Academy as children play with each other, girls giggling together, gossiping, boys playing pranks to others. Life is bliss.

"Mommy!" Two angelic voices shouted.

The woman with auburn hair and a face that would put the most beautiful angel in shame looked up from the papers that she had been signing. She smiled at her precious twin boys as they smirked and their eyes filled with mischievousness.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked jokingly.

The two five-year-old boys grinned. Though they didn't really look the same, their actions, personalities, favorites and words are the same. They would even finish each other's sentences. They had copied Natsume's smirk. The older twin has raven hair and hazel eyes named Nathan who has fire and nullification alice while the other had auburn hair and crimson eyes, named Mitsu whao has the SEC alice.

Mikan looked at them sternly, but in the end broke into a smile. "It does concern your Uncle Natsuki, doesn't it?"

Immediately, the two latched themselves at Mikan and dragged her towards the living room. What she saw was truly hilarious. Natsuki who was forced to wear crimson-colored contacts and women's clothes sat there with a frown on his face.

"Is that my clothes?" Mikan asked with a hint of laughter.

The twins nodded and high-fived. "We made a good job making him look like daddy with women's clothes."

Mikan was laughing so hard that she needed the support of the sofa to keep her from rolling off the ground.

"Shut up Mikan." Natsuki snapped as he continued to frown.

"W-where are t-the o-others?" Mikan asked the twins.

They both pointed at the garden.

Mikan snapped her fingers and all of the gang, Yuka, Narumi, Tsubasa, Misaki, Tsubaki, Houka, Aoi, Akira, Persona and Natsume were all transported to the living room.

Tsubasa scratched his head. "Why did you teleport us h…" He stopped as he looked at Natsuki. All was stunned then all of a sudden laughter erupted (except from some people who aren't really in-character with laughing).

Tsubasa was at the floor rolling and laughing like there's no tomorrow, same goes with Narumi, Koko, Kitsuneme and Tsubaki.

Hotaru quickly took pictures of Natsuki.

All of them were having their own way of ridiculing Natsume and Natsuki as both of them really looked the same and Natsume together with women's clothing is hilarious.

Natsume and Natsuki were scowling all the way.

"Hoi, why didn't you stopped my sons?" Natsume asked to Natsuki as he sat beside his brother.

"Like I could stop those rascals!" He exclaimed and stood up in rage to face Natsume. "They used their alice of immobility and command to me! I can't even get out of this outfit unless they order me or they cancel the alice!" He shouted.

Everyone looked at him and bursted into laughter.

He looked at them and yelled. "WHAT NOW?!"

Mikan, the first who got her bearings pointed out. "Look at your clothes."

Natsuki looked down. He was wearing a royal blue spaghetti-strapped dress that ended on his mid-thighs. The twins made him wear a bra making him look like a real girl with breasts. He looked up at Mikan with confused eyes.

Mikan chuckled. "Look at your back."

When he twisted, his face was filled with horror. The others just laughed at him and even Natsume chuckled a bit but realizing that he looks like his brother and imagining himself in his brother's position made him scowl even more. For the skirt of the dress was folded making the others see the thong that was forced by the twins to be worn by him.

Hotaru just kept on clicking and clicking on her camera as she looked at the two raven-haired twins with amused eyes.

"Stop it! Make me wear my own clothes!" he yelled at the twins, really embarrassed to be seen in such.

The younger twins just shook their heads and ran away.

Mikan who was already pitying the man just touched him and through her nullification alice, canceled the alices placed on him.

He sighed in relief and ran off to get his clothing.

Mikan sighed and sat beside Natsume.

"We taught your children well." Tsubasa, Koko and Kitsuneme said.

Natsume glared at them. "All of you are fried meat." He said as his hand formed fire balls floating.

"uh-oh." Koko muttered as Kitsuneme nodded vigorously.

"RUN!" Tsubasa yelled as the three leapt off the sofa and started running, Natsume right behind them.

"Remember not to destroy anything!" Mikan shouted at the running guys.

Yep! **Life is perfect**.

_**~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~~sun~moon~dreams~**_

**Author's Note: I'm really flattered with your reviews. Thank you very much!**


End file.
